One-shot Amourshipping: The series
by Mysterious Pokemon Master
Summary: A series of fanfiction contains all Amourshipping one-shots. Thanks for using your precious time to read my stories. Leave a review after reading the story, they mean a lot to me. Thank you again.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back fellow readers. This is overall my second story on FanFiction and also a one-shot fanfiction series. As I told you earlier that I mostly read the Advanceshipping stories on FanFiction because they are the most interesting story I ever read on FanFiction. Advanceshipping is good but I love Amourshipping most and it is very disappointing that I haven't find such interesting Amourshipping stories. The way everything is explained in those stories is mind blowing and I want to read Amourshipping stories with the same. But didn't find a single story with this quality so I decide to write and publish my own stories with this quality. I'm not saying that my stories are perfect or the other stories were bad but I want to do this.**

**So back on the point, here it is…**

I'm laying on the ground and even don't know why. The last scene is still playing in my mind.

"ASH… YOU'RE HOPELESS"-shouted a blonde girl and slap me. That was really hard slap I ever got and cause me to fall down. Without even noticing what happen with me she ran away in the forest with her bag. The only thing I saw on her beautiful face was that her eyes filled up with tears.

"Wait… Did I say that she is beautiful"-said the raven haired trainer.

"Yes Ash. I also heard that you say she is beautiful right now"-said the blonde boy standing in front of me. He move his hand forward. "So Ash… Need help?"-asked the blonde boy.

I take his hand and stand up. "Yeah… Thanks Clemont"-I said.

I then walk up to Pikachu who is glaring at me. But I didn't care and take a seat next to him on ground. Clemont also take a seat on the log near the camp fire. It was night time. There was an awkward silence for a while.

"So… AAAAAH"-but before I even complete Pikachu gave me a powerful Thunderbolt. "What the heck was that for?"-I asked angrily. But Pikachu ignore me and seemed pleased by doing this. "Pikachu..."- I said again. "Now you too…"-I said and move my hat little to cover my eyes waiting for Pikachu to response. Pikachu then saw me for a while then realize that what he done was wrong and jump in my lap. Don't know how, but as soon as he come in my lap as soon he went to sleep.

Clemont watch everything in amazement and giggle. "Hey… What are you laughing at?"-I asked.

"Nothing"-was his response. He then take a heavy breath before start talking. "So… Pikachu is more intelligent than you"-said Clemont.

"Huh… What are you talking about?"-I asked really don't know what he was talking about.

Clemont mentally slap himself. "Nothing…But she was right you're really hopeless"-he said.

But still that scene is playing in my mind. I start thinking why this all happens…

**Flashback start…**

"Pikachu-Hawlucha… Good job. Today's training is over and both of you improving yourself day-by-day. Keep it up and we will win Kalos league"-yelled Ash and raised his fist. Pikachu and Hawlucha look at each other and raised their fist as well…

"Pikachu…"

"Hawlucha…"

And then both jump on Ash cause him to fall down. Ash look at his both partners and then burst into laughter followed by his partners. Ash is enjoying his movement without realizing that someone is observing them from a long time.

"He is looking so cute…"-said a blonde girl wearing a black T-Shirt stuck in her Red skirt. "He is really very caring trainer and a great person too"-she continued. "But… He is too dense"-said the girl and the smile on her face disappeared. "I gave him too many hints but he always ignore them. Sometimes I talk to him about this indirectly but he never understand anything"-she continued.

"Yeah… You're right Serena"-a voice come from behind her.

Serena turn around and shocked to see a little blonde girl Bonnie, her travelling companion there. She has an evil smile on her face which clearly shows that what she is going to do. She turn around and start walking to the camp site and increase her speed with every step until she start running.

"Bonnie wait…"-Serena yelled but it didn't work. She ran too fast. When she reach to the camp site, she found Bonnie saying something in his brother's ear. His expression shows that he is not shocked from the news at that place he is appeared to be confirmed. He then look up and find Serena in front of him.

"So… I was right from the day we met you"-said Clemont with a smile. Serena couldn't say a single word she is blushing very hard.

"Don't worry… We'll help you if you want"-said Clemont.

"To get your prince charming"-add Bonnie which made Serena to blush even harder.

Understanding how Serena is feeling Clemont interrupt. "Bonnie… She is Serena not me"-said Clemont.

"No… It's ok. She is right anyway"-said Serena still blushing. Now this made both of them shock.

"So it's okay if she yell this in front of everyone especially Ash?"-asked Clemont.

Serena then look at Bonnie who laugh nervously showing what is in her mind. Serena quickly take back what she just say. She then sit on the log. It was evening and cool wind breeze through the area. The sun is about to settle. Bonnie and Clemont come towards her and take sit on each side of her.

"So you want help?"-asked Bonnie curiously. Serena nodded with a little bit red on her cheek.

"Bonnie you're not going to anything…"-clear Clemont already. Bonnie huffed at the statement and crossed her arms.

"Well Serena… If I know Ash correctly then he is neither going to understand any hint you drop and nor he going to understand if you tell him indirectly"-explain Clemont.

Serena blinked at him then become sad. "Then what should I do?"-she asked disappointingly.

"Well… Let me think for a while"-said Clemont and start thinking. There was an awkward silence for a while and then suddenly…

"Hey… Why don't you start talking to him and indirectly asked him how he feels about you?"-suggest Bonnie but as soon as she said as soon she stopped because Clemont is glaring at him. "Sorry… I should better…"-she said disappointingly but before she complete.

"Not bad idea… But Serena you have to do it alone"-said Clemont. Serena look at him then at Bonnie and then again at Clemont. And then they heard someone yelling…

"THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN BEAT ME PIKACHU… YOUR KETCHUP WILL BE MINE!"-shouted Ash.

"PIKAPI PIKACHU"-said Pikachu confidently not wanting to lose from his partner.

Serena, Clemont and Bonnie tri look at both friends and their crazy challenge in amazement. Pikachu is in lead and Ash is just a little farther away from him. When Pikachu is only few meters away from finish line Ash suddenly fall and start rolling and win the race. But this is not what surprise everyone, the surprising thing was that Ash continue to role towards them. Clemont and Bonnie jumped but Serena can't. Ash continue to roll until he crashed with Serena. The result is that Ash is on ground and Serena is top on her with distance of few centimeters in their lips. This cause Serena to blush too much.

But as we know our Ash… How dense he's, he notice the blush and asked-"Are you alright Serena? You seems to be sick. Your face is red"

"Yupp… She is suffered from love sickness"-said Bonnie joyfully. This cause Serena to hide her blush by covering her face from her hand.

"Bonnie… Go back in the tent"-shouted Clemont. 'This is not good'-thought Clemont.

"Huh… Love sickness? Never heard of that. Is it too dangerous?"-asked Ash cause Clemont to mentally slap himself.

'How dense he can be?'-thought Clemont.

After that Serena stand up and turn her back towards Ash so he couldn't see her in this embarrassment moment. Time skip and now sun was completely settled. Ash was sitting on the log in front of camp fire next to Pikachu. But Pikachu wasn't interested to even see his partner. He was still angry from Ash because won the race an now Pikachu lost his ketchup.

"Come on Pikachu… It's only a race"-said Ash try to start conversation. But Pikachu didn't even notice him. Serena, Bonnie and Clemont were standing little farther from them looking at them. Bonnie decide to do something. She went near Ash and Pikachu and take Pikachu in her lap and sit at the place where Pikachu was sitting before.

"Now that doesn't make any sense… You're the one who give the idea to race and the winner got ketchup"-said Ash arrogantly. Pikachu blinked at his partner for a while and think about it.

"Pikapi Pika Pikachu"-said Pikachu and again turn his face.

Ash's sweat drop. "Hey..What do you mean by that? If you won every time then it doesn't mean I'm not able to win"-shouted Ash and turn his face.

"Well Serena… Now go. Try to force him that he can tell you how he feel about you and then tell him your feelings too"-said Clemont and raised his right thumb. Serena sighed, nodded and walk towards Ash.

"Hey… Can I sit with you?"-asked Serena.

Ash looked at her and then nodded with a smile. He scooted little so Serena can take seat. Bonnie then take Pikachu with her so both childhood friends get There was an awkward silence for a while.

"So… How is your training today?"-asked Serena breaking the silence.

"Huh… Oh… It's very nice. Pikachu and Hawlucha together with other pokemons increasing their abilities"-said Ash joyfully. Serena only look at him don't know how to react. The boy who is very angry few minutes ago become that joyful. How is this possible? But again he was Ash she was talking to.

"Oh… It's a great news"-replied Serena joyfully with a warm smile. But then she decide that she is going with her plan.

"Um… Ash?"-asked Serena nervously.

"Yeah…"-replied Ash.

"Um… W-What do y-you t-think ab-about m-me?"-asked Serena stuttering. It's clearly seen that she is very nervous and even Ash notice this.

"What I think about you?"-asked Ash for confirmation. But Serena don't have enough courage to repeat so she simply nodded with a blush.

"Um… Let me think"-said Ash and start thinking. Serena too start thinking that what could he was going to say. Meanwhile, Clemont and Bonnie looking at Ash curiously to know answer.

"Well… I think you're very good friend that everyone want"-said Ash. Clemont also start listening carefully.

"So… This is what you think about me?"-asked Serena before Ash say anything else.

"I haven't completed yet…"

"Um Okay…"

"Well… As I say you're a good friend and very great person too. You're always with me in my good and bad times for supporting me. The first time I met you in Kalos is Santalune City during my first gym battle… I lost to Viola and in hurry to take Fletching and Pikachu back to Pokemon Center I forgot my bag pack and you bring me that back. Also the same day you remind me that never give up until it's over and in night you stay with me and support me until my training was over. During battle you also encourage me when I almost lost hope"-completed Ash.

Clemont's and Bonnie's eyes wide open. They never thought that Serena is that important to him. Serena just look at him. "Ash… You really mean it?"-she asked almost whispered.

"Everything…"-said Ash with a smile.

"Ash… you're so sweet"-said Serena joyfully and hug him tightly. Ash don't know what to do so he go with it and hug her back. But this is not the answer she is looking for. She leave him and then again asked seriously-"So Ash… I'm only your friend or something else?"

Ash blinked at her. "Something more? What do you mean?"-he asked innocently.

"I mean… I'm only your friend or something more than friend?"-she asked as a blush crossed her face.

"Obvious you're more than friend for me…"-said Ash. This line make Serena the happiest girl of the world. Clemont's jaw drop. He never expect Ash to say that. But then Ash say something which leave everyone in shock.

"… You're my best friend"-completed Ash. Clemont wants to laugh at this but he control himself when he found Serena glaring at him. She then turn her gaze towards Ash again. She sighed and then asked-

"And why I'm something more…"-not wanted to hear only best friend from him.

"Well… I already told you but this is not only the reason…"-said Ash. Now Serena again become the happiest girl of the world.

"Whenever I'm with you I feel very happy. I always thought that time that I only wanted to be with you. I feel very warm around you. I feel that blood move very fast through my body and the feeling rushing through me… I just can't explain it… I…"-said Ash.

'He's going to confess his love. That's really cute'-thought Serena.

'No way… The Ash I know isn't going to confess his love his love that easy. He is really dense person. Maybe I didn't judge him right'-thought Clemont.

'Go Ash.. I know you and Serena make a very good and happy couple'-thought Bonnie with Pikachu in her lap watching everything in amazement but still angry from his partner.

"…I… I think what I'm trying to say is that… I'm ill…"-completed Ash. Clemont's and Bonnie's sweet drop.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"ASH KETCHUM… YOU NEVER UNDERSTAND MY FEELINGS"-shouted Serena as tears start falling from her eyes.

"Huh…? What did I…"-but before he complete.

"ASH… YOU'RE HOPELESS"-shouted Serena and then…

*SLAP*

She slap Ash very hard that he fall down on the ground. And just after that she ran away with her bag pack while crying in deep forest.

**Flashback end…**

Suddenly a small blonde girl come out from the tent nearby. She walk in front of Ash, put her hands on her hip and …

Before she say something Clemont grab her mouth from behind. "No Bonnie… Not now"-said Clemont and leave her.

Bonnie wanted to protest but then she saw an anger in his brother's eyes and without saying any other word she again walk towards Ash, take sleeping Pikachu from his lap and take a seat next to him.

"So what're we going to do now? Serena isn't type of girl who take care of herself in the forest alone and the worst in night time"-said Clemont worriedly.

Ash say nothing and stand up. He check his pokeballs then start walking towards the forest. "I'm going to bring her back… Oh and take care of Pikachu, Bonnie"-he said and ran on the way where Serena went some minutes ago. Clemont didn't say a word but a thought is playing in his mind… Maybe he understand meaning of love sooner or later. And with that he went back to his work of preparing dinner knowing that Ash will bring Serena back.

Serena is sitting on the edge of the mountain. She is thinking about the incident that happens some time ago.

"Alright I over react… But it wasn't my fault. He was playing with my emotions"-said Serena to no one in particular. "I love Ash and want him to love me too. But he is really dense and even don't know how I feel or even worst… He even don't know what is his feelings towards me"-continued Serena.

'Alright… I'll apologize him when I return… But did he accept my apology?'-thought Serena.

Serena was in deep thought and even didn't realize that someone is behind him. "Hey… Can I sit with you?"-asked someone from behind her breaking her trance. Serena quickly turn around and found no one except Ash. Her eyes again filled with tears and she turn her face. Ash sighed and walk towards her. He sit next to her and there was an awkward silence between them. No one know what to say.

Ash wanted to say something but before he say something Serena wrap her arms around Ash's waist and start crying while hiding her face in his chest allowing her emotions to release. Ash wrap his arm around her and hug him in comforting way.

"Everything is alright"-said Ash in comforting voice. But this is not enough for Serena to stop cry. She continued crying. After few minutes when she calm down she found herself in Ash's chest and Ash's one arm around her and another arm petting her. She blushed at this but smile too and decide go with it. The feeling she is getting was indescribable for her. She only wanted to do this for very long and now she is doing this. Only difference is this Ash was here… Wait a minute why he is here?

Till now Serena stop crying and Ash notice it. He look at her and found her smiling and blushing. As we know how dense he is he even don't know why she is doing this. Anyway…

"Serena…?"-asked Ash in slow but clear voice.

Now Serena's trance is break she leave him slowly. She look him in his eyes and then quickly turn her gaze not wanting to make eye contact.

"Serena… I'm sorry"-started Ash. "My intension was not to hurt you or your feelings"-continued Ash. This lines cause Serena to look at him. Ash already covers his eyes from his cap.

Serena take Ash cap and then smile at him. "You have no need apologize. It was my fault. I expect too much from you and when I didn't get I couldn't control my emotions. Sorry Ash…"-apologize Serena without making eye contact.

Ash blinked at Serena for her statement. "What do you mean by expect too much?"-asked Ash confused from her statement.

Serena now realize that she said wrong thing at wrong time. She wanted to stop herself but then again she remind her plan. 'Well… Why don't I take a last chance?'-thought Serena.

"Actually Ash… I mean that…"-now Serena is really nervous. She even don't how did she say and what was his response but then decide to continue.

"Ash… When I first met you in summer camp during our childhood, when you save me in the forest, from that day I develop a feeling for you"-said Serena. "From that day the feeling that I develop is indescribable…"-she continued.

'Huh… What is she talking about'-thought Ash but continue listening.

"Ash… I REALLY LIKE YOU"-she finally blurted out and then cover her mouth.

"Aww… I like you too Serena. You're really great friend…"-said Ash but before she said anything else…

"Ash… I warning you for first and last time"-said Serena angrily which cause Ash to shut up his mouth. She then take a heavy breath. "Ash… I like more than as a friend. I love you"-explained Serena but this time more confidently.

"I love you too Serena… I mean you're really a great person and…"-but before he complete

*SLAP*

"ASH KETCHUM… DON'T PLAY WITH MY EMOTINS"-shouted Serena angrily which cause Ash nearly to fall down from the cliff.

"Eh.. Sorry"-he apologized.

Serena then turn her gaze from Ash to somewhere else. "You know what... You're really dense. You'll never understand my feelings"-said Serena disappointed. Her eyes were about to filled with tears again.

"I'm sorry Serena… But please clear it. I don't want to be a reason to make you sad. It don't suit you. And you look more beautiful when a smile is on your face"-said Ash. Serena again look at Ash still refuse to accept that Ash compliment her on her look. 'He say I'm beautiful? Maybe still there is a hope'-thought Serena. Serena take a heavy breath.

"You want to know?"-asked Serena.

"Any doubt?"-asked Ash.

"Think about it again… There is no come back then"-warned Serena.

"Don't worry… If it'll going to make you happy then I'm ready"-said Ash with a warm smile.

"Alright then… You have to do what I'm going to say now, fine?"-asked Serena with a smile and blush.

"Fine… I'm ready"-said Ash.

"Alright then… Close your eyes and leave remaining on me"-said Serena. Ash nodded and closed his eyes as Serena told him.

'It's my chance and maybe only chance and I'll do my best'-thought Serena.

"Don't open your eyes until my order"-ordered Serena.

Ash didn't even move his eyes or lips for response. Now it's Serena's chance. She put her one finger on left and another on right side of Ash's lips and open his lips little bit. She put her another hand on his hand. She again look at Ash.

"You look cuter without your hat"-said Serena to check weather Ash is going to open his eyes or not. Again he didn't response but a blush formed on his face which is noticed by Serena. Knowing that he is not going to open his eyes now she move forward until there is distance of only few centimeters left between their lips. 'I wanted to do this from a long time and finally now I have my chance. I hope it'll '-thought Serena.

"Maybe you'll understand the meaning of love, after this…Ash"-and with this she brushed her lips with his.

"Alright then… Close your eyes and leave remaining on me"-said Serena. Ash nodded and closed his eyes as Serena told him.

'What is she going to do'-thought Ash.

"Don't open your eyes until my order"-ordered Serena.

'Um… Okay. Oh I'm really stupid. I'm thinking then how she can hear me'-thought Ash and mentally laugh at this. 'I still don't know what is she going to do? Is she going to slap me again? For the third time in a single day? Nah… She is a nice person and not going to this'-thought Ash. Suddenly he felt a soft touch first on left side of his lips and then left side of his lips. Then his mouth open little. Then he feel a soft touch on his hand. He assume it to be hand of Serena.

'Her hands are very soft'-thought Ash.

'What is she trying to do? Why she open my mouth? Is she going to feed me something?'-thought Ash and become impatient but again thought about the slap and calm down himself god-know-how.

"You look cuter without your hat"-Ash heard a soft voice which don't-know-why-but pleased him. Ash want to response but again control himself. But he couldn't control to stop himself from blushing. Many thoughts were rushing through his mind but they all paused when he felt a warm breath on his face. Now only one thought is rushing in his mind. 'What is doing that close to me…'-but his thought interrupted by Serena.

"Maybe you'll understand the meaning of love, after this…Ash"-the last thing he heard before feeling a very soft touch on his lips.

'No way it can't be… Or can it be? Is it the same thing touching my lips that I'm thinking? Is Serena is kissing me? So that she mean when she say she love me?'-thought Ash.

Ash can't believe that Serena, her childhood friend, who always with him from the beginning of his Kalos journey whether it's good or bad, who always support him is kissing him. He don't know what to do. He even don't know whether to go with it or not so he didn't response because it felt very good to him. God-know-how but he want more but still shocked therefore he didn't response. Soon he melted in the kiss. When they parted lips Serena look at him with a blush.

"So… You understand what I mean?"-asked Serena innocently without making eye contact.

Ash look at him for a while until his eyes closed and he fainted. Serena look at him. She has a mixed feeling for him right now. She is very happy because she just got a kiss and very first kiss from her crush and angry too because of his reaction on this kiss.

"ASH KETCHUM… YOU'RE TOTALLY HOPELESS"-shouted Serena. Tears filled her eyes. She don't want to be with Ash anymore after what he did.

'Like always… He played with my emotions. I don't why I love her so much after all that'-thought Serena.

With that she stand up took her bag pack and start walking away. But as soon as she stand up her hand was grabbed by someone. She turn around and found Ash stopped her.

"Maybe this'll answer your question…"-said Ash and with that he pulled Serena towards himself while lying on the ground.

Serena fall on top of him. Ash's one hand which already grabbed her hand leave her and then he grab her waist and pulled her in a passionate kiss. Serena's eyes widened as her lips met with Ash's for a passionate kiss for the second time in a day. First she was in shocked state but then decide to go with it. She put her arms around his neck and pull him to deepened the kiss. They stay in the position for a while. When they parted Serena look in Ash's auburn eyes.

"So that mean…?"-she asked.

"Actually… I'm not that good with words so yeah"-said Ash and then laugh nervously.

"Jerk…"-said Serena playfully and stroke his hairs. She took his cap and again put on his head. They both then stand up and walk back to the campsite where Clemont and Bonnie were waiting for them.

When they reach to the campsite Ash shouted. "He…."-but before he complete Serena grab his collar and pulled him behind the tree for a passionate kiss. Ash was still new to this so he don't know how to react so he simply put his one hand on her waist and another on her head to deepened the kiss.

They both were too busy in the kiss that even ignore that someone is looking them.

"Pika Pikachu"-said Pikachu from behind them. This cause them to part their lips. Ash turn around and saw Pikachu there.

"Oh Pikachu… It's you. It's nothing that you're thinking"-said Ash but Pikachu has something else in his mind. He smirk at them and then start walk to the campfire.

"Pikachu wait…"-said Ash in almost whisper. "Alright you caught me… But please don't tell it anyone"-said Ash a little high. Pikachu look at Ash and then at Serena who is glaring at Ash. She then turn her gaze towards Pikachu and found Pikachu then blinked at her.

"Pikapi Pikachu"-said Pikachu normally.

"So you want me to do something instead?"-asked Ash. Pikachu nodded.

"Pikapi Pikachu…"-said Pikachu with an evil smile.

"Huh…What? You want me to buy ketchup for you for the rest of life?"-asked Ash with wide eyes. Pikachu nodded. "That's not fair"-said Ash and at ground in disappointment

Serena giggled at this. "Don't worry Ashy… They know everything"-said Serena.

Ash look at her in surprise. "Really… Everything? That mean Pikachu is kidding?"-asked Ash in disbelief.

"Yeah… Now come one. I'm starving now"-said Serena and give him a quick kiss on cheek before running towards the campfire. Ash look at Serena and then at Pikachu who look at Ash, laugh nervously and then ran from there

"Pikachu…"-said Ash and then ran before him.

**So this conclude the first fanfiction of this series and second overall. Pretty long, right? Actually I have nothing in my mind and my friend gave me this idea and I can't say no to him. As I told you already I publish this story pretty early. The reason is that my next exam in of English. There is a writing task in that where you have to write a story on the basis of given outline. I have one week before the exam so I decide to write this story so I can prepared for that task and can also publish this story as soon as possible too.**

**Anyway… How's the story tell me in the review. If you have any idea you can gave it to me without hesitation. Support me and I'll continue writing and with every story I'll do better than previous one. See you everybody in next story until then…**

**-Mysterious Pokemon Master**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back fellow readers. I'm a bit surprised from the progress made by the first chapter. About 330 views within 48 hours, it is awesome friends. Thanks for your support. Back to the point…**

**I still have two days before my English exam and I still need to practice for the story writing task, so I decide to write another Amourshipping story on the outlines given by "Bluewolfbat". Special thanks to you because without you this is not possible for me to write this story. Read &amp; review and if you have any idea for next chapter then You're welcome. So let's start…**

**One-Shot 2: Nightmare**

We join our hero as their journey continues. Right now they were sleeping in Pokemon Center because it's night. The main attraction, Ash Ketchum was lying on the bed sleeping peacefully with Pikachu sleeping on his chest. The window on room is open. Suddenly our hero wake up and cause Pikachu to jump a bit too. He just heard voice of lightning and it's enough to wake up Ash. He was still half asleep and watching Pikachu glaring at him.

"Heh… Sorry Pikachu. It's just that I heard a voice. You better sleep beside me"-said Ash with a nervous laugh and put Pikachu beside himself.

Ash then crawls down from his bed and then walks to window of his room. He look that it start raining and that's why he listen the voice of lightning. He took a heavy breath filled his nostrils with the fresh air. He then close the window. He was about to return to his bed but then he heard another voice. But this time it wasn't from lightning. He turn from where the voice is came from. He look everywhere in the room and stop when his eyes found from where the voice is coming from. It is coming from another bed in the room and there is non-other the her travelling companion Serena. He remember that Serena asked him to sleep with her in the same room tonight because it is clear that tonight is going to rain and she is afraid of lightning. He agreed with some hesitation. He approached near her and found that she is soaked from the sweat. She is breathing heavily and saying something.

"No… Please don't do this. Please leave me. ASH!"-she then shouted still sleeping. Ash was amazed to hear his name from her while she is sleeping. He don't waste much time and start shaking her so she can wake up.

"Serena… wake up Serena. Serena…"-said Ash while shaking her. And it works. She was about to wake up when there is another lightning outside. She wake up and throw the sheet she is covering herself before. She wake up breathing heavily and covering from sweat. She don't know that the sheet thrown by her earlier was now on top o Ash and he fall down.

'So it was just a dream. That one is really worst, wired and scary dream'-thought Serena as her were about to filled with tears. She want comfort right now and only one person can do it who is present in this room in current time, Ash Ketchum. She was about to crawls down from the bed when she felt that someone is behind her. She turn around but found nothing. She then heard a voice from behind her. Now she is little scared and then again turn around.

"Who is there?"-she asked little scared. And then suddenly the sheet thrown by her raised with two hands.

"G-G-G-G-GOHST!"-she yelled. This cause Pikachu to jump a little. He's angry now so he cover his face with pillow not even caring what is happening with Serena.

Serena almost fell from the bed. "L-Leave m-me a-alone p-please"-stutter Serena now completely scared and taking a step back. And then she fell from the bed. Then the sheet jumped from the one corner to another of bed and now hanging over her. She quickly crawl backward towards the corner of the room as the ghost was taking step towards her.

"Leave me please…"-said Serena and start crying. The sheet is now about one to two steps from her. "Please leave me… Ash save me. ASH"-yelled crying Serena. She shut her eyes and thought that the ghost is going to attack her soon. Few seconds passed but nothing happened but she don't have enough courage to open her eyes.

"Serena…"-she heard a familiar voice. She felt very happy, never felt like that before and only little scared now. Now she open her eyes but again she filled with fear as she saw the sheet in front of her.

"Serena… It's me Ash"-said Ash revealing himself from the sheets. Serena blinked at him. New tears filled her eyes. She was about to cry. "Serena I he…"-but before he complete.

*SLAP* *SLAP*

"Don't do it again"-shouted Serena after slapping him hardly on his both cheeks. "Wh…"-he was about to yell at Serena when he found himself on the ground with Serena on top of him and her arms wrap around his torso. She hide her face in his chest and cry a lot. Ash wanted to yell again but when look at Serena, he found a scared look. He become worried for her and hug her back by wrapping on hand around her waist and another is petting her.

"Shhh… Don't cry. Everything is alright, I'm here now"-said Ash trying to comforting her still lying on the floor with Serena is still top on her.

"Ash… Please hold me tight, don't let me go. I'm scared"-said Serena and hug Ash more tight. In response Ash too hug her even tighter following her order. After few minutes when Serena back to the real world she found herself on Ash hugging him too tight. A blush formed on her face and she let Ash go by stand up. Now Ash also stand up face to face with Serena. He say nothing, instead he hold Serena by her shoulder and lead her to her bed where she was sleeping before. She sat her down on the bed and hold her legs and lay them on bed too. He then put the cover over her and sat next to her from different side of the bed.

Serena is still scared and also blushing from what happens earlier. Ash put his hand on her shoulder in comforting manner. "Mind telling me, why you slap me two times?"-asked Ash with a little laugh.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry…"-she said nervously. Ash was about to say something but he was interrupted when Serena hugs him again.

"I have a n-nightmare…"-she said and about to cry again after thinking about it. Ash again hug her to comfort her.

"Don't cry… Everything is alright now"-he said assuring her.

After next few minutes Serena again leave Ash.

"Don't worry Serena… That was only nightmare. Nothing like that ever happen in real world"-assured Ash to Serena. Serena look directly in Ash's eyes. "Now I need you to sleep, oaky?"-said Ash as he hold Serena's shoulder and lay her on the bed. Serena only look at him and blushed. Ash was about to cover her from the sheets but he stopped by Serena. Serena was too much scared and now not able to sleep alone now. She grab Ash's wrist.

Hesitantly she asked. "A-Ash… C-Could you s-sleep w-with m-me t-tonight?"-stuttered Serena as she ask. Ash look at her with confusion but then with a smile he nodded. Serena scooted little so Ash get enough space to sleep with her.

'Ash is now on the bed next to me. He's really sleeping with me. Is it dream? If yes then I don't want to wake from this'-thought Serena. She now completely forgot about her nightmare because she is enjoying the company of the teen beside her, she first look at Ash and smile at him.

Ash caught her staring at him. He smile at her. "Night Serena…"-said Ash.

She return the smile. "Night Ash…"-said Serena in her sweetest voice. With that Ash gaze at ceiling and close his eyes to sleep. But he again open his eyes when he felt something grab his hand. It was Serena.

Serena scooted closer to him, grab his hand and put it on her waist. "W-What are you d-doing?"-asked Ash little blushing.

Serena put her finger over his lips and shushed him. "Just hold me like that"-was all that she said. She then put her one hand around his neck and another on his chest. She hide herself in his chest. Ash don't know what to do but decide to go with it. Till now, Ash also developed feelings for his childhood friend and travelling companion. But as we know how dense he was he don't know what feeling is this. He wrap his arm around her waist and pull her closer to him.

Serena's eyes widen as she never expect this from Ash. But she feel very warm and safe in his arms. He makes her feel happy. Now when Ash look at her, he found her sleeping and a smile instead of the scared look. She looks very…cute to him. He feel very warm to see her friend's smile. Something is going in his mind. He don't what do… Go with it or not? God-know-how… But he couldn't control himself. He leaned forward and kiss on Serena's forehead. "Good night…"-he said last time before sleeping as well.

But Serena isn't sleeping. She was still awake. When she felt Ash's lips on her forehead she felt very warm, very safe, very happy. She couldn't describe the feeling she just get. She already accepted that she has a crush on him. She love him more than anything else. She always wanted to spent her time with him.

"Maybe one day… I'll confess my feelings to you. But till then…"-said Serena and with that she softly placed her lips over his for a quick kiss. When she parted she look at Ash's face. A smile planted on his face. This is not she wanted to do but still… This a kiss on lips.

"I love you Ash…" –said Serena and hug him tighter.

"I love you too…"-said Ash and hug Serena tighter too. Serena's eyes widen for once when she heard this words. But giggle when he completed. "…Pikachu"-completed Ash.

**So how's this guys. Tell me in review. Also the next chapter is after 26****th**** March. Until then…**

**-Mysterious Pokemon Master**


	3. Chapter 3

**One-Shot 3: Interview**

**Welcome back. Today I'm presenting another one-shot fanfiction for you. Interview is written on the request and the idea of redlox2. I'm glad that he helps me. Read and enjoy, but don't forget to leave at least one review. So here we go…**

* * *

"Welcome back Kalos Region. I'm Alexa, is right now outside the Pokemon League Stadium. As we know that today is the battle between two most powerful trainers of Kalos. The most beautiful actress and the current champion of Kalos: Diathna and a young raven haired trainer from Pallet Town in Kanto, well known for his unique battling strategies: Ash Ketchum. The battle began in evening at 07:00 PM. Everyone here is seems to be very excited like me, you and ever citizen of Kalos. Let's take a break and we'll meet you after a while in an interview with the youngest challenger of Kalos Region. Until then…"-and with that the young brunette girl salute and screen become black.

"And cut…"-said the cameraman and took a relief. "Huh… So much work"-said the cameraman and wiped his sweat over head.

"Yeah…"-said Alexa as she walked to him. "Why don't you take a drink while I'll bring Ash here?"-suggested Alexa watching the tiredness on the face of cameraman.

"Yeah… I'll better take. I'll meet you here after half an hour. Thanks"-and with that the cameraman went somewhere in the crowd.

"Poor man…"-giggled Alexa and went to Pokemon Center where Ash is with his travelling companions.

* * *

"Clemont, where is Serena?"-asked a young blonde girl sitting in the cafeteria eating her hamburger.

"Huh… She told me earlier that she went to help Ash to get ready for his upcoming interview"-replied a blonde boy with taking a sip of warm tea.

"Oh yeah… I forgot that she told me too"-said the blonde girl and giggled. She then ate a bit of her hamburger. Suddenly something came in her mind.

"Hey big bro… What do you think?"-asked the blonde.

"Think about what Bonnie?"-asked Clemont looking at her sister.

"After all the moments and adventures Ash and Serena shared together in Kalos, will they end up together?"-asked Bonnie in sincere tone.

"Yeah… Maybe you're right"-replied Clemont and took another sip of his tea.

"I too think so…"-a voice heard.

Both look at the direction from where the voice came and found a familiar brunette walking towards them with a Helioptile on her shoulder.

"Hey Alexa…"-said Clemont.

"Good evening both of you…"-Bonnie wished Alexa and Helioptile both.

"Good evening you too…"-replied Alexa as she was now standing in front of them.

"Heliop…"-said the Helioptile cheerfully.

"Where is Ash?"-asked Alexa looking around and put her hand on her hips.

"He's in his room…"-said Clemont.

"…with Serena helping him to get ready for his interview"-completed Bonnie for Clemont.

"Oh… That's good"-replied Alexa.

Clemont and Bonnie both nodded. Alexa was about to say something when the trio heard a familiar voice.

"Come on Ash, we don't have enough time"-said a familiar honey haired girl who is dragging a raven haired boy by his arm.

"Yeah-Yeah…"-said the raven haired not paying much attention.

"Well… I'll meet you in stadium"-said Alexa before disappearing somewhere.

"Kay…"-replied Clemont not paying much attention.

"So…Ready?"-asked Serena as she was now in front of Clemont and Bonnie with Ash beside her.

"Alright lets' go Pikachu"-yelled Ash and raised his fist.

"Pika Pikachu"-replied the yellow rodent and followed his trainer's action. Then both, trainer and pokemon ran away.

"ASH…COME BACK HERE"-shouted Serena and ran behind him.

"He is very-very Ash"-replied Bonnie and ran behind them.

"Hey wait for me…"-shouted Clemont as he ran behind them.

* * *

**After a while Ash is outside the stadium with Pikachu eating hotdogs and soon Serena and Bonnie reached there.**

"I…told you…come…back…back here"-said Serena between breathes.

"You're…too…fast"-said Bonnie panting.

"Aww…Come on, I'm not that fast…you're slow"-said Ash still eating his hotdog like he didn't ate from a long time.

Serena looked at him and sighed. But before she could say even a single word Clemont came there walking too weakly and fell on knees.

"I…t-…told y-…you…wait…f-for…me"-said Clemont panting badly.

"Clemont…"-said Bonnie as she crossed her arms around chest and huffed.

"Oh so you all arrived at time"-said Alexa as she too came there. "Alright… So we began our interview now"-added Alexa as the cameraman appeared there.

The cameraman set his camera and check lens. "Alright… All set. We can start now"-said the cameraman as he assured that everything is alright.

"NO…"-yelled Serena cause everyone to jump a bit. "I-I mean no…"-added Serena and blushing in embarrassment for her misbehavior. She then walk towards Ash and took her handkerchief. She used it to clean Ash's outfit. She then adjusts his collar of shirt. She then inspects him so that nothing could remain. She was about to complete when an idea hit her mind. She took his hat and brushed his hairs.

"Perfect…"-said Serena and take a step back with a little bit pink on her cheeks. She even didn't notice that everyone is looking at her for her action especially Alexa who observed everything even her blush.

"Alright… Now we can start our interview"-said Alexa breaking the silence.

"Alright… Just a minute"-said Ash to Alexa who then nodded and went to where the cameraman was. "So… Can I take my hat back?"-asked Ash facing Serena. She blinked at him.

"I guess not…"-replied Serena. "You look great without your hat"-added Serena blushing a little.

"Uh… Well okay. Thanks for help"-said Ash before heading where Alexa was for his interview. Pikachu followed his trainer.

"Okay Alexa we're ready"-said Ash.

"Alright then… Five-Four…"-said the cameraman and then showed three finger, two fingers and finally one finger signaling that the telecast is now start.

"Good evening and welcome back Kalos Region. I'm Alexa here with our challenger Ash Ketchum for an interview"-said Alexa in her routine way.

"So Ash… As we all know that you're the youngest trainer who is going to challenge any champion of the Kalos, it clears it that you're very talented"-said Alexa.

"Well… I'm not that talented. If I'm then I'm already a champion of a region"-replied Ash with a light smile.

"Maybe you're right… Well, we heard a lot about your unique strategies where after having a type disadvantage, still you manage to get the victory. What do you say about it?"-asked Alexa.

"As per me, type doesn't matter. If a trainer and his/her pokemons have determination then no one can stop them. That's my mindset and I'm 100% sure that my pokemons have the same. That's why after having type disadvantage, we won the battles"-replied Ash in his usual energetic way.

"That's great to hear"-said Alexa. She was about to say something but suddenly something popped up in her mind. "So… What do you think? After pokemons is there someone else behind you success?"-asked Alexa.

"Yeah… My mom and Professor Oak, both of them play a vital role in my success. It's disappointing that they were not able to make it here for my match"-said Ash with a little sad on his face.

"I'm sure your mom and Professor Oak is very proud of you for make it to the finals of Kalos League"-said Alexa in usual way.

"Yeah…"-replied Ash now little energetic.

"So is there anyone else after both of them?"-asked Alexa.

"Well…Sure there is, my friends. Clemont, Bonnie and Serena"-replied Ash.

Meanwhile… Clemont, Bonnie and Serena were watching everything but when Ash say Serena's name in last, she become sad. She aspect him to say her name in first place.

"Okay… So what do you think who is the most important to you? I bet someone support you more than rest of group, right?"-asked Alexa and then look at Serena to see her face on this question but found her not paying much attention. She was looking very sad.

"Yeah… It's Pikachu. He is my best friend and the first pokemon I ever got"-said Ash with a bright smile and pet him.

"Pikachu…"-said Pikachu happily sitting on the head of Ash.

"Yeah… It's clear because he is sitting on your head. If you weren't then he is not sitting over there right now"-said Alexa and pet Pikachu. "But Ash… This isn't the answer I'm looking for. I mean someone other than your pokemons"-added Alexa.

"Well… Maybe it's possible. Let me think…"-said Ash.

"Sure…"-replied Alexa not taking her eyes from Serena thinking what is going through her mind.

"Well… I found Clemont and Bonnie on the first day of my journey in Kalos. Clemont is the Lumious City's gym leader. He is also an inventor who invents so many things which helped us through our journey. The little success and mostly failure of his inventions gave me so many ideas and strategies. I won my very first gym match against Viola with the help of the strategy which I made after the failure of his invention"-said Ash with a chuckle and then look at Clemont. He found him laughing nervously and then he starts glaring at Ash which causes him to turn his gaze from him.

"So Clemont is the one who is behind your success?"-asked Alexa.

"Yeah…"-replied Ash. "But he is not alone…"-added Ash.

"So who is next?"-asked Alexa curiously.

"Her little sister Bonnie also helped me a lot. She is very energetic girl and whenever I saw her my body is filled with energy too"-replied Ash. "She also take care of my Pokemons whenever I need her help"-added Ash.

"Uh… I can see. So she is the most important to you?"-asked Alexa and again look at Serena who is still looking sad and sat on the bleacher nearby.

"Well… She is important but the most important is someone else"-said Ash.

"Aha… And who might that be?"-asked Alexa now again turning her gaze towards Ash.

"Well… She is my long time friend. I meet her on my early days of journey in Kalos. She is the best person I ever met. She also supports me on the first day we met when I even don't know her properly. Even it was late night or early morning she always supports me. She also cooks food which is one of the best I ever ate in my life. Whenever I lost hope she encourages me. She never hesitates to help me. She is always with me and I hope she always be with me"-said Ash as a little bit of red appeared on his face.

Now Alexa is really listening carefully and suddenly she guessed who that girl might be. But then again another thought rush through her mind. She again looks at Serena but this time she found some tears in her eyes. She was listening now but Alexa still don't recognize that the tears are of sadness or something else. She then again turns her gaze to Ash.

"Well that girl seems to be very close to you, right?"-asked Alexa with a chuckle.

"Um… Yes. Yes she is. And she is right now here"-replied Ash hesitantly.

"That's really great. Don't you want us to meet her?"-asked Alexa with a smile.

"Alright… Follow me"-said Ash and start walking towards his friends with Pikachu still on his shoulder. Cameraman looks at Alexa who shrugged and follow Ash. Cameraman went behind him.

Serena was still sad and don't wanted to talk, so she start looking at ground. When Ash reached there he again faces Alexa and camera.

"Serena…"-he simply said.

"Serena…?"-asked Alexa understand what he means but wanted some fun.

Serena looks at them. "Yeah…"-she replied.

"Serena is the girl I'm talking about"-said Ash. "She always supports me. After losing from Viola in my first gym battle I went to train hard so I can earn that badge. On that day I first met Serena after a long time. I even didn't recognize her and she was stranger for me. But still she helped me till my training went doesn't matter as a childhood friend or stranger"-added Ash.

Serena's eyes widened as she heard those things for her from Ash. When she heard that Ash said her name at last she become upset that she doesn't matter for him that much as others but now…

"Ash… Do you really mean it?"-asked Serena almost whispered.

"Everything…"-said Ash now looking in her eyes.

They stay in the same position until Ash realizes that he was on the ground and Serena was on top of him. She jumped on him and hugs him by wrapping her arms around him. She squeezes him tightly and even didn't care that everyone around … No everyone in Kalos is watching her right now, even her mother too. She only wants to hug Ash right now and nothing else. Alexa do nothing but smile at the scene. Now she doesn't have to be worried about Serena and her feelings.

"Alright…This concludes our interview. We'll meet you after a short brake and after the break we'll take you to the live telecast of the biggest event of this year. The pokemon battle between the current champion: Diathna and the youngest challenger of the history: Ash Ketchum. Until then…"-said Alexa and with that the screen went black.

"And cut…"-said the cameraman. "We need to give them some time, right?"-asked cameraman. Alexa nodded and look at both friends before leaving them.

After a while, Serena let Ash go and couldn't herself from blushing.

"I'm sorry Ash… But I couldn't control myself"-apologize Serena for her behavior. But for her surprise Ash wasn't angry, shocked or something.

"It's okay Serena. After what you have done for me I never even say thanks to you. I'm sorry"-said Ash now stood up.

Serena again looks into Ash eyes and Ash done same. They locked there gaze until Serena spoke…

"Ash… You're my best friend. Best friend I ever got"-said Serena and again hug him tightly.

Ash couldn't help but smile at this and wrapped his arms around her, hugging back. Serena squeeze him more tightly, don't wanted to let him go. She was very happy. She was feeling very warm. But then...

Her happiness was lost when Ash let her go. Serena look at him and wanted to say something but interrupted by Ash.

"Well... Time for my match. Talk you later"-said Ash and ran away with Pikachu beside him. Serena only look at him until he disappear inside the stadium. She then hold his hat tightly and walked towards the stadium with Clemont and Bonnie.

"After the match... I'll do it. Finally I'll..."

* * *

**So how's that. I hope you enjoy it. Left at least a single review and if you have any idea then you're welcome. Thanks again. Next chapter was within 1-2 weeks. Until then...**

**~Mysterious Pokemon Master**


	4. Chapter 4

**One-Shot 4: Stalker**

**Welcome back fellow readers. Sorry for not updating from two weeks. So, without any more blabling from, let's start...**

* * *

It was nice weather today. A perfect weather for a pokemon battle between two trainers or we say between two childhood friends and rivals. Yes you guess correct, I'm talking about the pallet teens: Gary Oak, grandson of the most popular pokemon professor Samuel Oak and our hero, champion of Orange Archipelago and Battle Frontier: Ash Ketchum. After a long time they got chance to test each other's skills and why Ash is going to lose this chance? After completing Kalos, Ash was send to a high school somewhere between Kanto and Hoenn. There he found his many friends. Anyway, right now, situation is not in favor of Ash Ketchum. In three-on-three battle, Ash takes a great start by defeating Gary's Electivire and Nidoqueen with the help of his Charlizard. It's not that Ash wants to show off by defeating Gary's pokemons with Charlizard, his most powerful pokemon. After a long time Charlizard is return from Charicific Valley and wants to do some training with his partner Ash, so Ash decide to use him in this battle. This decision is seems in his favor in first but Charlizard lose his some energy in previous two rounds and then finally lost from Gary's starter, Blastoise with having type disadvantage. He then uses Heracross and his decision goes in his favor for a while, but soon Gary manages to beat him when Blastoise's special ability Torrent activates. Using Hydrocanon, Blastoise easily beat Heracross. Now his last hope was his lifelong partner, Pikachu…

So now we join our hero where he was battling his rival Gary.

"Use agility and dodge it"-shouted Ash from one end of the battle field.

"Alright Blastoise, use muddy water and end this now"-commanded Gary from another end and with that, a huge wave of dirty and muddy water attacked Pikachu. When the water gone Pikachu was on ground almost fainted.

"PIKACHU…"-shouted Ash. He clenches his fist tighter.

_No way, I'm not going to lose against Gary. Not when Pikachu is on the field_.

But soon his thoughts interrupted by a familiar voice. When Ash looks on the field, he found Pikachu is doing his best to stand up.

"Pikachu Pikapi Pika Pikachu"-said Pikachu. Ash was shocked; he didn't believe what his partner said.

"Pikachu…"-he whispered. "…you're the best"-completed Ash.

"Pika Pikachu"-said Pikachu who now fully stand up but still not fully recovered from previous attack.

"Huh? Want me to say this after beat them? Yeah, that's the spirit"-said Ash and raised his fist.

"Hey Ashy boy, are you going to attack or not? Or I finish it right now?"-asked Gary with a smirk.

"You bet, now let's go use Quick Attack"-commanded Ash. Again, Pikachu charged himself towards the turtle pokemon with full speed.

"Blastoise, dodge it"-shouted Gary. But too late, Pikachu was too fast and directly hit Blastoise cause him to fell down.

"Alright, now use Iron Tail"-commanded Ash again and Pikachu, with a mighty jump again directed himself towards Blastoise. His tail starts glowing white and as soon as he reaches there, he turns his body and… There was a huge explosion. "Well done Pikachu"-congratulated Ash.

But for his misfortune, when dust cleared Pikachu's tail was in Blastoise's hand. Right, he catches Pikachu's tail on right time while still on the ground.

"Oh no…"-said Ash shocked right now.

"My Blastoise is not like others, he is quiet fast from them"-said Gary with a cocky smile. Ash was still shocked and didn't say a single word. "Blastoise, throw him on the ground and use slam"-commanded Gary. As soon he got commanded, he throws Pikachu on the ground and stand up with that. He jump on him directly not wanted to let him win.

"Pikachu, quick agility"-shouted worried Ash. Pikachu quickly dodge it but…

"Hydro pump, Blastoise"-shouted Gary. Ash knows that if this hit Pikachu, then game was over. It's very powerful attack already and with Torrent activated, it's like ONE HIT-KO move for Pikachu. He quickly needs to do something.

"Counter it with Electroball"-commanded Ash. Pikachu's tail starts generating electricity and with a jump he throws a sphere of electricity towards the Hydro pump. It successfully cancels it. Ash was still worried.

"Huh, if that's the case then we need to finish it, Blastoise Hydro Canon, full power"-shouted Gary. This makes already worried Ash more worried. Ash knows that he quickly need to do something and he had sometime till Blastoise charge his canons. Suddenly he saw something; he saw the remains of water from previous Hydro Pump on the field. But it's not what attracts his attention, that water contains electricity. And with that he knows what to do…

Blastoise was now fully charged. "Pikachu, get ready"-said Ash.

"Pikachu"-said Pikachu confidently.

"Now go…"-said Gary and with that Blastoise release a powerful Hydro Canon, with his ability Torrent already activated make this attack even more powerful.

"Now Pikachu, use Thunderbolt full power"-commanded Ash. Pikachu charged himself and then release a powerful Thunderbolt towards the Hydro Canon.

"Don't stop till it's over"-commanded Ash. Both powerful attacks collide and there was a huge explosion cause the audience to cover their eyes from hands. But Ash and Gary were still stand their quietly. Gary was quiet relaxed, assumed that he was going to win. But that wasn't true…

When dust cleared, both Pokemons were still releasing their attacks and still colliding. But soon the water conduct electricity and start moving towards it source-Blastoise. Blastoise was hit directly and stop using Hydro Canon. When Pikachu stops, he fell down but not completely fainted.

"So you think that you can beat us? Come on Blastoise stand up"-said Gary. But it's not that easy for the turtle pokemon.

"No Gary, we don't only think that, we're going to beat you"-said Ash. "Now Pikachu use Volt Tackle"-commanded Ash.

"Pikapikapikapikapikapikapika…"-Pikachu starts running towards Blastoise. Soon his body covered with electricity and directly hit Blastoise. The powerful electric type attack was too much for already weak Blastoise and the result was Blastoise fainted.

"No… But how it is possible?"-shouted Gary. Referee watches Blastoise for few seconds.

Confirming that he wasn't going to stand up now… "Blastoise is not able to continue and the victory goes to Pikachu that means winner of this match is Ash Ketchum"-declared the referee. Ash was surprised by himself too. Every time both trainers battles, victory goes to Gary and first time he beat him in Johto championship. It's second time he beat him.

"Pikachu we did it…"-said Ash and start running towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu…"-said Pikachu and start running as well towards his friend. They both embrace each other, but soon Ash found that Pikachu was sleeping in his arms at the place of hugging him. He chuckle at this.

"That's not surprise that he is sleeping. He is too tired after battle with Blastoise"-said Gary as he walk towards Ash.

"Yeah…"-said Ash and nodded. "Well, thanks for the battle"-said Ash and move his hand forwards for handshake, which was accepted by Gary.

After that he goes to nurse so she can gave Pikachu proper treatment.

* * *

Its evening and Ash is walking with Pikachu in the nearby park. After some rest Pikachu was fine now. After competing in Kalos, Ash doesn't have any new region to explore so his mom sends him in a school, somewhere between Kanto and Hoenn. For his surprise he found his so many friend and old rivals there like Gary, Barry, Paul, Tracey, Drew, Misty, Tracey, Ursula and so on…

But he also found his childhood friend there who travels with him throughout Kalos. Yeas, I'm talking about Serena. She was also there.

Ash was walking in park enjoying the view of nature, but suddenly he saw a familiar blonde girl. He quickly recognizes her as Serena. She was standing by the railings. Just below her was the starting of the ocean. Park was on some height from the sea level. He quickly ran towards her with Pikachu beside him.

"Hey Serena…"-said Ash. At first Serena didn't reply. "Hey Serena…"-said Ash again but again, she didn't reply.

"Serena…"-he said little loud and put his hand on her shoulder. This breaks her trance and he saw Ash with a wired look.

"Hey Ash…"-she said with a sigh. Ash tells that something bothering her. "Are you alright?"-asked Ash not sure what to expect from her right now. In response Serena shook her head and again turns her gaze towards the ocean. There was an awkward silence between them until Ash spoke.

"You know, today we beat Gary…"-said Ash joyfully. "…and Pikachu really fought awesome today"-added Ash and petted his friend.

"Pikachu…"-said Pikachu in his usual energetic way.

"That's great…"-said Serena try to smile and then again look at ocean. Ash notices that something bothering her, and bothering too much.

"Serena, are you alright?"-asked Ash again and this time little worriedly. Serena didn't reply but shook her head. "Um… Want to talk about…?"-asked Ash knowing that she was lying but soon stops when he saw tears in her eyes.

"Serena…"-said Ash worriedly and put his hand on her chin and turns her so they can face to face now. "You can tell me anything"-said Ash. Serena couldn't control herself anymore and burst into crying. She wraps her arms around his torso Ash and hides her head in his chest and cries a lot. Ash takes some steps back from the pressure but control himself. He was shocked and surprised, both.

_Whatever it is, but affects her so much. Otherwise why the girl which is so energetic every time is here, alone and is crying like this right now._ He manages to wrap his arms around the blonde. He pets her back and shushed her. He didn't say anything till she stops crying.

Some minutes passed and Serena almost stops crying. Ash notices it and holds Serena by her shoulders. He then takes her to nearby bleacher. When they both sit down Ash look around and found an ice-cream truck. "Stay here, I'll be back"-said Ash before running towards the truck with his Pikachu on his shoulder. Pikachu didn't say a single word because he wants him to handle it by himself.

Serena didn't say anything but look at Ash who just ran away towards the ice-cream. _I guess he went to bring ice-cream for us. _Till now she completely stops crying and now thinking about Ash.

_He is really great person or better, he is really great friend. He knows how to make me happy and always try to not let me become sad. Everyone wish to get a friend like him and every girl wish to get a guy like him. I wise that one day I'll tell him how I feel. But he's too dense, and never gets a single hint. And what if he rejects me? There are so many girls already fall for his charm. But I know he never done something which makes me sad. But still, it's Ash and no one knows about his romantic part. Not even Pikachu knows…_

"Hey Serena, I brought ice-creams for us. What do you want?"-asked Ash showing ice-creams. In his right hand was the combination of strawberry and vanilla and on other one was butterscotch. Serena didn't say anything but look at his both hand and then without saying anything took one in left hand. Ash then takes seat next to her on the bleacher. Pikachu sat next to Ash and start eating his ice-cream.

Serena was licking her ice-cream quietly. She then again starts thinking about Ash's kindness. She then turns to face him and found that he was eating his ice-cream like a crazy. His face was fully messy. She couldn't help but giggle.

Ash notice it and response it with a smile. "Sounds like you're feeling better now"-said Ash with his face still messy.

"Yeah… Thanks Ash. You know how to make me feel happy"-said Serena followed by a nod.

But his face was still messy and Serena couldn't stop her giggling. "What are you laughing at?"-asked Ash annoyed.

"Your face…"-answered Serena with giggle.

"Huh…?"-Ash raised his eyebrow.

Suddenly something hit Serena's mind. She takes her handkerchief and move closer to him. Ash notices it. "Let me help you"-said Serena and start wiping his face. She continues moving closer to him as she continues to wipe his face. His face was almost cleaned but she didn't stop and continue move closer to him.

When their lips were only few meters apart Ash interrupt her. "Uh… S-Serena, what are you doing?"-asked Ash. This cause Serena to stop herself to move any bit closer. She then pulls herself back and didn't make eye contact.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what…"-she start apologizing but interrupted by Ash.

"I'll forgave you only at one condition"-said Ash.

Serena looked at him and asked –"What?"

"Stop apologizing"-said Ash with a smirk. Serena couldn't help but smile at him. She then hugs him for one more time.

After this, they stand up and start walking towards their respective rooms together. There was an awkward silence for a while between them but not for Serena. She was enjoying it, walking silently beside her crush was feels very good to her. Ash couldn't control himself.

"So Serena…"-said Ash.

"Yeah…"-replied Serena with a smile.

"What was bothering you?"-asked Ash without any hesitation.

Serena's smile faded when she heard this question. She turns her gaze towards her front. A chill breeze blows in the surrounding area. Ash notice it and quickly added-"It's fine if you don't want to talk about it…"

But he was interrupted by Serena. "No, it's alright. You deserve to know"-said Serena, trying to put a smile.

"Um… Are you sure?"-asked Ash.

"Yeah…"-nodded Serena and confirmed.

"Okay then…"-said Ash waiting patiently for her explanation.

With a sigh she began. "Well there is a guy…"-she started and with every word her facial expression become sadder.

"Huh… What's with that guy?"-asked Ash impatiently.

"Well…Um… He… He is… following me…"-she said hesitantly.

"WHAT?"-ask shocked Ash. He couldn't believe that there is stalker following Serena. "When does it start?"-asked Ash worriedly.

"I…don't…know"-was all she could manage to say. Her eyes again start filling with tears. Slowly they start sliding down her beautiful face. Ash notices that.

"Serena…"-he said slowly and put his arm on her shoulder. Tears from her face were now rolling down uncontrollably. "Serena… Don't cry"-said Ash but Serena couldn't control herself anymore. She burst into crying. Ash quickly warps his arms around her shoulders and hides her face into his chest. Serena responded quickly by wrapping her arms around his torso and continues crying there. Ash shushed her and pets her back. "Don't worry… Everything is gonna be alright"-was all he could say.

Serena didn't say anything but tighten her grip around his torso.

Few minutes later when Serena finally collected herself, she let him go. She looks directly in Ash's eyes. His chocolaty auburn eyes were attracting her too much. Meanwhile, Ash was confused why she was staring him. But he didn't spoke.

"Thanks you Ash… I really need that"-whispered Serena while blushing at the same time. Before reply, Ash holds Serena's face in his arms and whip the tears from his thumbs, which cause Serena to blush even harder. It was second time in the same day when they were so close.

"Anytime…"-he finally replied. They again start walking but this time Serena hold Ash's arm and rest her head on his shoulder. Ash also didn't mind that, especially because she was already depressed. There was an awkward silence once again between them. And again it was Ash who spoke…

"So, want me to go and beat that guy?"-asked Ash jokingly. Serena smiled at his effort to make her happy and shook her head. There was a silence again there. When they were almost in the front of Serena's room…

"Well, so what are you going to d now?"-asked Ash seriously.

Serena looks at him. "Well, I don't have any idea. If he is following me then I need someone who makes him not to follow him without any fight or argument"-replied Serena.

"Huh? And who is that someone supposed to be?"-asked Ash completely clueless.

"Well, I saw so many cases like that and I got one conclusion. When a girl has a boyfriend there are almost 90% chances that no one follows that girl. If so, then they are very rare chances"-replied Serena.

"Oh…"-was the response of Ash.

Suddenly, something hit both mind…

"Boyfriend"-they both said together. They look at each other and burst into laughter.

"I guess you need a boyfriend"-said Ash now control himself.

"I guess so… But I don't have any"-replied Serena.

"Then why don't you found one?"-suggested Ash without thinking that it hurt her little and also make her blush at the same time.

"Ash…"-she said looking at him now.

"Uh… I'm sorry"-Ash quickly apologized not even completely understand what he is apologizing for. But his suggestion gave Serena an idea.

"Why don't you become mine?"-asked Serena.

"Uh... WHAT?"-asked Ash completely shocked.

"Uh… I mean, why don't you act like my boyfriend?"-said Serena while blushing hardly.

"Uh… Okay, but there is one problem"-said Ash.

"What?"-asked Serena quickly.

"Well, I don't know much about this stuff so mind telling me what should I need to do?"-asked Ash innocently.

"Uh… Sure…"-said Serena. "Well… There are so many things which a couple do like hanging around, going for shopping, going for a movie, going for lunch and dinner and…"-but she was interrupted by him.

"Alright, I got. But I'm sure that wasn't the thing I needed to do to show that guy that I'm your boyfriend"-inquired Ash.

"Uh… Well, yeah… That wasn't"-replied Serena nervously while blushing in embarrassment.

"Then…?"-asked Ash.

"Well, usually boy always takes care of the girl, flirts with girl, wrap his arm around her waist, hold her hands and many more like that"-she explained.

"Oh… So this is what I need to do?"-asked Ash. They were now standing outside Serena's room.

"Um… Yes, if fine with you"-replied Serena shyly and blushing.

"Don't worry about me. If it's going to help you then I'll sure do it"-said Ash. "Well, it's going to late now, I'll see you tomorrow bye"-said Ash and turn around and start walking.

"Uh… Bye"-replied Serena but suddenly popped in her mind. "Hey Ash, wait up"-she said and ran behind him.

"Yeah…"-he respond.

She quickly reaches near him. "Thanks for everything"-she said before hugging him tightly.

"It's alright…"-replied Ash when she pulls herself.

She then stands on her tip toes and planted a warm kiss on his cheek before saying-"By the way, boy also kiss girl sometime". And with that she stormed inside her room and locked it.

Ash was now completely and blushing deep crimson. He was confused that it was because of kiss or the last line said by her-"Boy also kiss girl sometime".

Soon Ash arrived at his room. It was late night now and as soon as he opens the door, he found another thing shocked him. "Pikachu…?"-said Ash shocked.

"What are you doing here? How you got there before me?"-asked Ash still not believing that Pikachu is here.

Pikachu look at him. "Pikapi Pika Pi Pikachu Pikapi Pika Pikachu"-explained Pikachu.

"What? You came directly without informing me that you're going?"-asked shocked Ash. But he then realizes that Ash's room was not that far from the place where Pikachu, Ash and Serena were before._ He probably went that time. And also, this wasn't only his room. Gary also lived here so there wasn't any problem that Pikachu went alone._

Without saying any other word, Ash lay on his own bed and Pikachu beside him. He try to sleep a lot but can't. He was still thinking about that incident. Sure, he was kissed by girls many times before but he was still shocked and couldn't find out the reason. _Probably, this wasn't the reason. And what did Serena meant when she said boy also kiss girl sometime? _He couldn't find out it. After thinking about it a lot, he finally went to sleep.

* * *

"Hey Serena…"-said Ash as he comes near her waving his hand.

"Yeah…"-she responded.

"Morning…"-he said and show his hand for a handshake.

Serena accepts his handshake and holds his hand but as soon as she holds his hand, he pulled her into a hug. "M-Morning…"-said Serena but shocked from the quick action of Ash.

When they parted Serena look directly into his eyes. "What was that for?"-she asked confused.

"Well, yesterday you told me about this…and …you know what I mean. If it feels awkward then I'll not do this…"-but he was cut off by Serena.

"NO…"-she shouted. "I mean no. It's fine. Although, I enjoy it"-said Serena with a blush. Ash didn't reply. He was confused what to say now. Then both teenagers walked together for their classes.

* * *

From that day, whenever Ash and Serena counter that stalker, Ash always did something like this. And it seems to be works little, but not enough for him to believe that Ash and Serena are now couple. Not actually, but yeah, they are acting as a couple, but for no use. This affects him little but he still doesn't want to give up. Meanwhile, Serena has something else in her mind. While all this stalker case, Ash starts to give his most attention to her and care her. This is what Serena only thought in her dreams, but now it's really happening. Serena also starts to tighten their bond of friendship and at the same time, she was doing her best that she grew closer to him. She also starts kissing his cheek now days. In beginning, Ash was minding this but Serena always gives him excuse that this will help them. But there was something what bothering Ash till now. The line Serena said on the very first day of all this-"boy also kiss girl sometime". He still didn't get it what that supposed to mean and the kiss word ringing in his mind all the time.

One day…

"Hey Serena…"-heard a voice.

Serena quickly turns around hoping that it was Ash, but she was wrong. There was standing his fear, his stalker. Serena was standing shocked there. "Are you free tonight?"-asked the stalker.

Serena nodded but then quickly shook her head. She was really mad at herself that what made her to nod. A smirk form on the stalkers face as he started-"I guess you're. Well, I was wondering that we can go for a dance party tonight, together".

But before Serena replied, they were interrupted a familiar voice. "Sorry, but she is going with me"-said a familiar voice. They both turn and found Ash there. When Serena saw Ash there, she was really felt happy. A blush formed on her face. With the response of Ash, the stalker walks away nearby without saying any single word. Serena took a sigh of relief but her blush was still there.

"I guess we need to do something quickly"-said Ash.

But Serena didn't reply, instead she was staring at him. Ash looks at him with a confused look. "Well…"-Ash said.

"Huh? Oh sorry"-she quickly apologize and turn her gaze. Both teen then walked together towards their class, unaware that the stalker was following them.

"Hey Ash…"-Serena started.

"Yeah…"-replied Ash.

"Well, I was wondering about everything you say that time…Um…About the dance party"-said Serena hesitantly.

"Huh? What is bothering you?"-asked Ash.

"Well, I mean, did you really mean those words?"-asked Serena blushing nervously. Ash looks at her

"Yeah, I did. But if you don't want to…"-but he was cut off by Serena.

"Yes Ash, I would love to go with you"-said Serena cause his friend to smile at her. "…as a couple"-mumbled Serena under her breath with a sigh.

Serena was expecting a reaction from Ash. But she was wrong. He wasn't paying attention. He was looking behind them. Serena also looked at the direction where Ash was looking at but couldn't find anything.

"Uh…Ash…"-but before she complete Ash pushed her on the wall with one hand in his pocket and another one on the wall beside her right cheek. Serena blushed by the fact that how much close they were right now. "Ash…What are you doing?"-she managed to ask hesitantly. But Ash didn't reply, instead he was looking at the same place where they were before from the corner of his eye. Serena again looks there but found nothing. She then again turns towards Ash. This time Ash responded before she bothering to ask.

"Just go with it…"-was all he could say. Serena was shocked at this as well as blushing hard crimson. She again turns towards the same direction where Ash was looking before and found his stalker. She understands why he was acting so wired lately. She sighed. She looks directly in Ash's eyes. They both locked there gaze. Serena put her both hands on his chest and slowly makes way to his collars of his shirt. She grabs his collar and pulls him even closer from before. Their lips were only few meters apart now. Ash gave her what-are-you-doing-? Look and Serena quickly responded.

"Just go with it…"-said Serena and start pulling him closer and closer. They both closed their eyes as they tilted their faces little in opposite direction so their noses couldn't bump. Serena feels so warm as she can already feels the pleasure she was going to get soon. Nothing could stop it right now. Doesn't matter that she was doing it on the purpose of something else, but she wanted it from a long time. She can only dreamed it and now it's really happening.

"Ash Ketchum…Please report to the healing center. I repeat Ash Ketchum report to the healing center"-heard a female voice and this cause Ash to pull himself back. Without saying anything else, he dashed off towards healing center when he realize that he dropped his Pokemons some time before meet up with Serena. Meanwhile, Serena was stood blank and frozen. She didn't expect Ash to pull himself like this. Without saying anything, she dashed towards her room, crying badly.

"Why you do this to me?"-was all she could mumble.

* * *

Later that evening…

Ash and Serena were in the dance party right now. Ash was wearing a black tuxedo, suiting him very well. He even didn't bother to put his cap. Serena was wearing a pink sleeveless gown. Her hairs were made up it pony tail tied with a ribbon. She also didn't wear her hat. When Ash saw her, he wanted to say something but not a single word came out. He only admired how beautiful she was looking right now. Serena notices it but didn't respond. She was still upset from Ash's action but somewhere in her heart she doesn't want to be upset from him. She already knew that he wasn't prepared for what was coming that time. Also, Serena used her chance when Ash was helping her.

"Serena…"-said Ash slowly as he came near her. Serena didn't reply but look at him. "I…I'm sorry Serena…"-was all he could say before he was cut off by Serena's figure over his lips.

"It's alright Ash…"-said Serena with a smile. "Actually, I'm sorry for what I was doing there"-she said looking at the ground and blushing at the same time. "I hope you can forgave me"-added Serena now look in Ash's auburn chocolaty eyes.

"I was never mad at you Serena…"-he said softly.

Serena smiled at his answer. "You're really sweet Ash, thank you"-said Serena. Ash couldn't help but blush by himself. The way she was talking in was killing him. He just wanted to do what they left later that morning. The previous thought again ran through his mind-"boy also kiss girl sometime"

"Well, want to dance?"-asked Ash offering his hand. Serena smiled at him and accepted the offer. That was a formal music playing right now. Ash put his hand on Serena's waist and Serena put her hand on his shoulder. They were dancing, moving back and forth. They were completely into each other now and even didn't notice that Serena's stalker was there too. They continued to dance for a while. When the song was about to end, Serena spoke…

"Ash…"-said Serena.

"Yeah…?"-replied Ash.

"Thank you for everything you done for me. You're the great person and best friend"-said Serena with a smile looking directly into his eyes.

"It's not a big deal Serena. And what are friends for anyway?"-asked Ash with a smile that melting her with each second.

"It's not just that… You're really a great guy. A guy every girl wants in her life…"-said Serena with a blush.

Ash didn't reply but a blush crossed his face clearly noticed by his dance partner. There was a moment of silence again between them.

"Ash…"-Serena again started.

"Yes Serena…?"-he replied.

"I have something to give you…for what you have done for me"-said Serena. Her blush wasn't going anywhere.

"I told you…"-but he was cut off by Serena.

"Just take it Ashy…"-said Serena softly, the cutest way she ever used-according to Ash. Ash only smiled at this.

Serena took a deep breath before hold Ash's face in his hands and capturing his lips with her own. Finally, she managed to kiss him. Ash was slightly surprised but then closed his eyes and move his both hands towards her waist and pull her close enough so there entire body was touching each other. Serena also guided her hands towards his neck and pulls him to deepen the kiss. They were holds this position for a moment which seems to be like eternity. When they parted Ash look around and found Serena's stalker giving him annoyed look before walk away.

"Well, your stalker was no longer your stalker…"-said Ash.

"I know…"-said Serena. "Who is going to dare to be a stalker of a girl whose boyfriend is Ash Ketchum"-said Serena with a giggle. Ash look at him rather confused.

"So… What about that guy? Do you think we need to check him once more?"-asked Ash.

"Come on, forgot about him Ashy, just do it"-said Serena before pulling him again into a passionate kiss. This one was last longer and feels greater than the last one. When they parted Ash and Serena both look in each other's eyes and rested their heads on each others.

"Well, this tell me what do you mean when you said 'boy also kiss girl sometime'"-said Ash.

"I'm glad to hear that Ashy…"-she responded with a giggle."I love you…"-she added.

"I love you too, Serena…"-said Ash and with that Ash pulled Serena into another passionate kiss while holding him tighter every second, not want to let her go and same with Serena. Finally, Serena manages to convince Ash how she felt about him.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot. Please tell me how's that in reviews. Your reviews mean a lot to me. Also if anyone wants to give any idea, you're more then welcome. Well, see you in the next chapter and I'll try to not take much time next time. Until then..**

**~Mysterious Pokemon Master**


	5. Chapter 5

**One-Shot 5: I want to…**

**Hey guys, welcome back. Mysterious Pokemon Master is here again with a new one-shot. Hope you guys enjoy it. So let's start it…**

* * *

"Thank you sir"-said a honey haired girl in her winter attire with a smile and turn around to walk to her previous place. There was hot chocolate in her both hands. She was walking in the snow towards a bleacher in front of her. There was a boy sitting there with his winter attire and a yellow rodent pokemon in his lap. He was petting him, rubbing his left hand smoothly on its fur. There was a weak smile on his face when he was doing his work. When the blonde girl watches this, she couldn't help but smile after watching the scene. _I hope this hot chocolate change his mood. He was really sad from past few days. _When the girl arrived there she sat next to the boy and offers him hot chocolate.

"Hey Ash, look what I brought"-said the girl cheerfully. This attracts the raven haired boy's attention. He look at the girl first and then at the hot chocolate. With a sigh he silently takes one cup of hot chocolate in his left hand. His Pikachu was sleeping peacefully on his lap. Without disturbing him, Ash moves the cup towards his mouth. Soon he touches the edge of the cup with his lips and he feels warm due to the hot chocolate. Then his lips touch the hot chocolate. A type of current rush through his body. He slowly opens his mouth, letting the warm chocolate to gulp down his mouth to his throat. When he drinks on sip, he removes the cup from his mouth and a small smile crossed his lips. He then again looks at his partner who is sleeping peacefully in his lap. He couldn't control but smoothly ran his right hand on Pikachu's tail. When he put his hand again on bleacher near him, he felt something on his hand, something very smooth. When he looks there, he found another hand over his hand. It was of the same girl who is sitting with him right now, his childhood friend and travel companion through Kalos, Serena. When he looks at her, he found that she was smiling at him. She put her cup of hot chocolate nearby and then holds his hand in her both hands.

"Ash, it's alright. Please forget that. It happens with everyone in their life. Forgot the past and think about your future Ash, please…"-said Serena. Ash only looks at him. He then slowly turns his gaze somewhere else. Serena notices it and quickly holds his hands tighter, attracting his attention once again. "Ash please… Do it for your friends, do it for you pokemons…"-said Serena quickly. Ash looks directly into her eyes. A feeling rush through his body when Serena holds his hands tighter with every second passed. "For Pikachu…"-added Serena and her voice become soft a little. "…For your mom…"-she continued as her voice become softer with every letter. Ash only looks at her and continues looking in her eyes. "…For me."-she completed with a blush crossed her face. Ash too felt slight warm inside himself as she said that. Till now, they locked their gaze into each other and even didn't notice that Pikachu was starting to wake up. Serena slowly starts leaning forward and forward. Ash was doing same and he even doesn't know why he was doing so. What he knew is that Serena was attracting him towards her. He was feeling like he was totally under the control of Serena. Her beautiful sapphire eyes hypnotized him. As soon as their lips were about to giving them the best feeling of their life... They were interrupted.

"Pikachu"-said the yellow rodent as he looks at his trainer curiously.

"Pi-Pikachu"-stammered Ash. "What's up buddy, how do you feeling now?"-asked Ash as he rub his hand smoothly on his fur.

"Pikachu…"-he cooed.

"Sounds like you're feeling better"-said Ash now smiling.

"Pikapi Pika Pi Pikachu Pika Pikachu?"-asked Pikachu with a devilish smile.

"Huh? WHAT? It's nothing like that Pikachu, you're misunderstood…"-Ash tried to explain but Pikachu jumped from his lap and start running and taunting his partner. Serena looks at this and starts giggling.

'Pikachu…"-said Ash angrily and ran behind him. Serena couldn't help but continue to giggle. She has mix feelings right now, happy and little upset. Upset because her chance and maybe only chance to kiss him was gone but happy because at least she manage to went that close to Ash and Ash was smiling now after whatever happens with him earlier, few days ago.

* * *

"Alright, ready Pikachu?"-asked Ash. He was standing on the left side of battle field. During their journey, Ash was challenged by a trainer. It was one-on-one battle where Ash chooses his Pikachu and his opponent chooses Diggerbsy. Having a type disadvantage, Ash begins the battle.

"Alright Pikachu, use Quick Attack"-commanded Ash.

"Pikachu…"-cried Pikachu and charged himself quickly towards Diggerbsy and successfully hit him.

"Diggerbsy, use dig and go underground"-commanded the opponent. Diggerbsy nodded and went underground.

"Pikachu use agility, don't let him to found you"-shouted Ash. Pikachu starts running on the field with full speed and successfully dodge it. "Now Pikachu, jump over him and use Iron Tail"-commanded Ash. Pikachu did what he was told and again successfully hit him.

"Huh? How your Pikachu is so fast?"-asked the opponent trainer in unison.

"That's the result of training of years"-said Ash proudly.

"Huh? Well, that mean it's going to be very difficult to defeat you"-said the opponent trainer with a nervous laugh. "I don't have much experience than you, it's going to be difficult"-said the trainer.

"Don't take it negatively, I'm sure you can do best"-said Ash with his thumbs up and with this he ordered his Pikachu to use Iron Tail once again.

"Use Mud Shot to stop him"-commanded the trainer. Diggerbsy use its ears to form balls of Mud and shoot them on Pikachu.

"Use agility to dodge it"-shouted Ash. Pikachu easily dodge every single shot.

"Don't let him do that, use earthquake and finish it"-shouted the trainer. Diggerbsy jumped on its place and cause a heavy Earthquake which is super effective on electric type Pikachu.

"Pikachu, jump before it affect you then use electro ball on Diggerbsy"-shouted the raven haired teen. Pikachu wait till the earthquake came near him and then jumped. His tail starts glowing and a sphere of electricity formed there. He fired that at Diggerbsy.

"Alright, use dig now…"-commanded the opponent trainer. Diggerbsy quickly start digging the ground and then he was now nowhere in sight.

"Pikachu start running on the field. Don't let them find you"-shouted Ash. Pikachu did the same and suddenly Diggerbsy popped out in front of him.

The battle was going fairly for some time, but soon something happens that no one expected. Pikachu's electricity stops working. Ash has no idea how it happens but still he have other attacks to help him. But for no use, unfortunately, Diggerbsy lost control on him and starts attacking where ever he want. Pikachu couldn't handle it without his powers and injured himself badly. Ash become too worried for Pikachu and ran between Pikachu and Diggerbsy. Its trainer quickly returns Diggerbsy and ran towards Ash and Pikachu. Clemont, Bonnie and Serena too ran towards him. Pikachu was too injured and fainted completely.

"Pikachu… Pikachu, are you alright?"-asked Ash worriedly but for no use. Pikachu even didn't move a little. His opponent trainer looks at him and Pikachu worriedly.

"Ash, I'm sorry… I don't want to injure your Pikachu. I happen for the first…"-but he was interrupted by Ash.

"It's alright… I know your intention was not to hurt Pikachu. But now I need to take him to Pokemon Center, see you later"-with that he stormed off towards the nearby Pokemon Center.

"Ash…"-shouted Serena and ran behind him.

"Hey wait I'm coming too"-shouted Bonnie and ran before them.

Clemont then turn towards the trainer who is watching Ash with guilt. "Hey… Don't worry. It happens with everyone. It's not your fault and don't take it too seriously"-said Clemont in comforting manner. "Hey… Wait for me"-shouted Clemont before running behind them. The trainer only stared at them until they are no more in sight. With a sigh he walks away.

* * *

With a sigh, Serena stood up and starts walking towards Pokemon Center, assuming Ash was there too. And she was right, Ash was there.

"Nurse Joy, did you see any raven haired teen with his Pikachu?"-asked Serena.

"Yes, He wants me to check his Pikachu and then he went to his room"-explained Nurse Joy.

"Thank you"- replied Serena softy and went where Ash was. When she arrived in the front of Ash's room, she slightly opens it and found Ash on the bed and beside him was Pikachu sleeping peacefully. She remembers that Ash told her that Nurse Joy told him that Pikachu is alright, what he needs is rest for few days and his electricity was back. Serena slowly enters the room and Ash couldn't notice it. He was rubbing his hand on Pikachu's fur. He was looking very cute to Serena. Then with a blush she arrived near him.

"Ash, are you alright?"-she asked worriedly. Ash looks at her, still sitting on his bed. He didn't say anything even didn't move. With a sigh Serena walk towards him and sat beside him.

"Ash… I told you already, forgot about that. You know, this negative thinking can affect Pikachu too"-said Serena. Ash didn't say anything and continue staring at the wooden floor. Serena again sighs. "So, according to you it's all your fault, right?"-asked Serena. Now Ash looks at her and slowly nodded. "Then tell me how you're responsible for it?"-she asked. Ash opens his mouth to spoke but then shut it again when nothing came in his mind. A smirk formed on Serena's face.

"Alright, you're right"-finally Ash admitted.

"I knew that… That's why I'm doing my best to make you feel better"-said Serena with a blush. A blush also crossed Ash's face.

"Th-Thanks…"-said Ash hesitantly and turn his gaze.

"Ash now stop acting like that…Please…"-said Serena softly. Ash didn't say anything. His facial expression explains how sad he was.

"I…I almost…lost…Pikachu"-said Ash and a single tear flowed down his face.

"Oh Ash…"-she said softly. Serena knew that. Pikachu was his lifelong partner, his best buddy too. And the pain of almost losing Pikachu was too much for him. Serena wanted to help him, whatever it takes. She never saw a single tear in his eyes and now he was crying silently, doing his best to not show it. She put her one hand on his shoulder to comfort him, but for no use. She then decides to take it to next level. She put another hand on his shoulder. Slowly but affectively, she slides her hands under his arms and hug him. Ash was already too sad and wants something to comfort him. When he felt her arms around his torso, he couldn't control himself and quickly hold his arms around her tightly, allowing his emotions to release but silently. Serena pets his back.

"Don't worry Ash…It's alright. That was your past, Pikachu is alright now"-she said in comforting manner. Soon, she felt her one shoulder wet. She assumed that it was because of tears. "Ash…Don't cry. Please Ash… Everything is gonna be alright"-she said and shushed him. She felt tears were forming in her eyes too. _I don't want Ash to cry like this. I want him to be always happy. I want him to be a successful trainer. I want him to spend his time with me. I want him to be my boyfriend. _As she thought this a blush crossed her face again. She also wants comfort now. She then realizes that they were alone in the room right now. Slowly, she rested her head on his shoulder. She felt very warm now, she don't want this feeling to leave soon and same happening with Ash. He also doesn't want this feeling to leave. He was too dense to understand this feeling but it felt so good to him. They stay like that for some moment felt like eternity. When they parted, both teenagers were blushing.

"Thanks Serena… I need that"-Ash said not wanted to make eye contact.

"It's alright, what are friends for anyway?"-said Serena. She leans forward towards his cheek and planted a warm kiss. When she saw Ash's face, he was blushing deep crimson. She giggled with a blush. "I'm waiting for you outside. I'm sure a walk makes you felt better"-she said and walks outside the room. Ash was still shocked from what happens moments ago. He slowly placed his hand where he felt her lips. _I'm already feeling better _was all he could thought. He then turns towards Pikachu who was sleeping peacefully. He covered him from blanket and walk outside the room.

Meanwhile…

Serena was in lobby waiting for Ash. She was sure he wasn't going to reject her offer, especially because she kissed him on his cheek. She was really happy right now because she was spending her time with Ash alone right now. She was really grateful to Clemont and Bonnie who let it happen.

* * *

"Ash is really sad"-said Bonnie.

"I know we need to do something quickly. Almost losing his best friend was too much for him"-said Clemont.

"Or even more than too much"-said Bonnie sadly.

When the siblings were discussing all of this, Serena was standing near the window. She was too depressed. After watching Ash in this condition, she was really feeling bad. She was mad at herself that she wasn't able to help him right now. She doesn't want to Ash in this situation.

"Hey Serena…"-said Clemont breaking her trance.

"Yeah…"-she said and wipe few tears from her eyes.

"Well, Clemont and I were discussing about Ash and we have a conclusion that…"-she said.

"…we need to give Ash some time. But the condition he was in right now, he need someone's company who can make him feel better"-completed Clemont.

"Um… You're probably right"-was response of Serena.

"And we were thinking if you'll be that someone, that would be really great"-said Clemont.

* * *

"Um Serena…"-said Ash hesitantly breaking the trance of Serena.

"Y-Yeah…"-replied Serena.

"Shall we go?"-asked Ash. Serena look at his face, he was still blushing. She understands what's problem with him. Without saying anything else she stood up from the couch and start walking towards the exit with Ash beside him.

There was snow everywhere. Where ever you saw, there is white snow and Pokemons and their Trainers were enjoying and playing with each others. Serena and Ash were walking together without saying any single word. They were enjoying it this way, walking beside each other in silence and no one here to disturb them. Sometimes later Ash was walking a little farther from Serena. She was behind because she was thinking something. She wanted to make Ash happy again. Suddenly something hit her mind.

"Hey Ash…"-called Serena.

"Yeah Serena…"-replied Ash and turns around. But as soon as he turns around, he was greeted by a snow ball. Yes, snow ball. Serena hit him with a snow ball cause him to fall down. When Serena saw him, she burst into laughter. But Ash wasn't seemed to be pleased with this. Serena saw this and apologized quickly.

"Uh…Sorry"-she apologized nervously not confirmed what to expect from him. His mood was already off and he can do anything right now. Ash looks at her angrily and Serena gulped.

"Serena… What was that for?"-asked Ash angrily. Serena never saw Ash that angry. The Ash he knew was very calm and fun loving.

"I'm sorry…"-she apologized again nervously. She was pretty scared right now.

"SORRY?"-shouted Ash. "You can hit me with snow ball whenever you want and then apologize so I can't hit you?"-asked Ash in angry tone but with a smirk at the same time. Serena seems to be confused first, but soon realize what Ash means.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"-screamed Serena and ran away quickly and Ash start chasing her with a snow ball in his hand. He quickly throw it, but for no use. His throw missed and he fell down. Serena continued to run. Ash quickly recovered himself and ran behind her again with a snow ball. He then saw her hiding behind the shelter. He takes it as a good sign. He went from another side so he can hit her face to face. But Serena already had idea that Ash was going to do the same so she decides to go from opposite direction so she can't encounter Ash face to face. Her decision was proved to be right. When she takes first turn, she found Ash was walking silently with a snow ball in his hand. Serena takes it as her chance to hit him again. She quickly take some snow in her hands and put it into Ash's sweatshirt cause him to jumped like mad from the coolness of the snow. When Ash recovered, he found Serena running in the open field of snow. Now it was his chance. He start chasing her with full speed and within a minute Ash made it to just behind her. He quickly moves his hand forward and wraps it around her waist. He did same with another hand. Now, Serena was in Ash's arms. She was screaming but Ash wasn't going to leave her. As soon as Serena came in her arms, he lost his balance and they both fell on the snow field. Ash quickly stood up and sat on the top of Serena. He then starts making a ball of snow to hit his friend. Serena was still laughing and signals him to stop it, she was exhausted. Till now, Ash was also starts laughing. They were still in the same position, Serena was on the ground and Ash was on top of her. When they almost stop laughing, they look at each other. Their gaze locked, both of them lost into each other. Ash was admiring her beautiful face. He has no idea what cause him to do so, but he decides to do so. Slowly, he starts leaning forward. Meanwhile with Serena, she was almost lost into Ash. For the second time in a day, they were too close. She was almost fainted with the pleasure she was feeling. Soon, she found Ash leaning forward. _No way, he is going to kiss me. If it's a dream then I don't want to wake up now _thought Serena. She closed her eyes allowing Ash to kiss her. She was ready to feel the best moment of her life. But, nothing like this happened… When she opens her eyes, she found Ash blushing deep crimson. Ash stops himself. Ash doesn't feel its right. He wants to do it, but he wasn't sure if it's right or not. He doesn't want Serena to hate him only because he wants a small pleasure, which felt great. He wants Serena. She was more important to him then a kiss.

"Serena…I-I'm so sorry. I really don't know what got over me and…"-but he was interrupted when Serena put her index finger on his lips.

"Ash… Don't stop… I need it and I know you also need it"-said Serena softly. He put her hands on his chest and slowly makes way towards his neck and start pulling him closer and closer but slowly so Ash can also takes his time to adjust him. Within a second, both teenagers were now feeling a great pleasure as their lips came into contact. Neither Ash and nor Serena wants this feeling to leave this soon but they have to separate so they can take breath. As soon as they separated, Ash quickly stood up and helps Serena too. Ash gives his hand to her and she accepted happily. Ash pulls her with some effort which causes her to directly fall into his arms. Ash was not ready for that and again falls on the snow with Serena on top of him. They look at each other and burst into laughter. When they control themselves, Serena rested her head on Ash's.

"Feeling better…?"-asked Serena softly.

"Almost…"-said Ash with nod. Serena giggled at him.

"Then it will make you complete happy because I want to see you happy… I want to…"-said Serena and capture his lips with hers again. Ash responded quickly by holding her tightly by her waist and Serena again make her hands way towards his neck. The best feeling for which both teenagers waiting from the whole day, they finally got it. They successfully expressed their love for each other without saying anything and Serena got what she wants. This is the power of love which makes you happy in any condition and these two teenage lovers proved it.

* * *

**Alright guys, so this concludes another one-shot of this series. I hope you all readers enjoyed it a lot. Another thing, I'm really disappointed that you guys aren't reviewing. I know that you're reading it, that's why a naïve like me got 3000+ views within a month. Anyway, I'm still grateful to all of you who were reading it. But I hope I got some reviews too. I'll do my best that next story not take much long time. Until then…**

**~Mysterious Pokemon Master**


	6. Chapter 6

**One-Shot 6: First Kiss**

**Welcome back guys. It's Mysterious Pokemon Master here with another One-Shot Amourshipping. I hope you all enjoy it. Without anymore babbling, let's start…**

It was late night in the world of Pokemon. The night sky was clear and stars are twinkling brightly. Under the cover of this shed, there was a building with red shed and a huge Pokeball like sphere in front. That building was like another home for trainers, coordinators, breeders and for everyone who travel here and there with Pokemons. It was a Pokemon Center. And there was certain raven haired teenage boy there with his travelling companion Clemont: Gym leader of Lumious City, Bonnie: Little sister of Clemont who is determined to find a perfect wife for his brother and a honey haired girl named Serena. The raven haired teenage boy was from pallet Town in Kanto, starts his journey when he was ten. Determined to become a Pokemon Master, he set of his journey with his small yellow electricity type pal Pikachu. He started his campaign in Kanto with two travel companions Brock: Gym Leader of Pewter Gym, who wanted to become a Pokemon Doctor and Misty Waterflower: An orange haired tomboy who mostly spent her time in yelling on Ash. He finished with Top-16 in his first tournament. Secondly, he was sent to Orange Archipelago by Professor Oak to receive a Mysterious Pokeball. Ash went there with Brock and Misty but Brock decided to stay there for a while. While returning to their home Pallet Town, Ash and Misty were stuck in Orange Archipelago. Ash come to know that there was a Pokemon Tournament take place every year here. Ash decide to participate here and on the first day of their journey, Ash and Misty met a boy named Tracey who decided to travel with them though out Orange Archipelago so in the end, he finally manage to get Pallet Town with Ash and Misty and he can meet Professor Oak, his ideal, in person for the first time. Ash however, won the Orange Archipelago Championship and entered his name in Hall of Fame. When the trio returned to Pallet Town, they met Brock there. Then Tracey decided to stay there and Ash, Misty and Brock went on their new journey in Johto. Ash competed there and finished it in Top-8. After Johto League, Misty decided to return to Cerulean City to run her gym and Brock also went to his home, Pewter City. But Ash wasn't going to stop here; he continued his journey and went to Hoenn Region. On the very first day, Ash met a brunette girl named May Maple. They started their journey in Hoenn together. Soon they met May's younger brother Max Maple and Ash's old pal Brock. All four continued their journey with so many adventures and mysterious. Finally, Ash finished Hoenn with the same Top-8. Ash then returned to Pallet Town with Brock, but for his surprise May and Max also follow them. Ash come to know that there is another tournament here named Battle Frontier. Ash travelled throughout Kanto for second time and finished it with becoming champion of Battle Frontier. He was offered to become a Frontier Brain, but he rejected so he can continue his journey. After that, Ash went to Sinnoh and travelled throughout with Brock and a new girl named Dawn Berlitz. He finished it with Top-4 for the first time. In Semifinals, he was beaten by a mysterious trainer: Tobias. Tobias owned a Darkrai. He beat every gym leader and every trainer in Pokemon League with his Darkrai but Ash was the first trainer to beat his Darkrai. Then it was revealed that he also owned another legendary Pokemon Latios. Ash managed to beat him with his Pikachu but Pikachu also fainted during the process. Ash has no Pokemons left and Tobias still have his 4 pokemons that's why Tobias declared to be a winner who later won the tournament. Brock then decided that he wanted to become a Pokemon Doctor so he can't travel with him anymore and with that the trio parted ways. When Ash was in Pallet Town, Professor Oak offered him to travel to Unova region for vacations. There Ash decided to take participate in local tournament of the region. Ash travel throughout Unova with a girl from dragon Village: Iris and gym leader of Straiton City and a pokemon Connoisseur: Cilan. Ash finished Unova with Top-8 again. When returning from Unova, Ash met journalist Alexa. When all four arrived in Kanto, Cilin and Iris decided to go to Johto and Alexa and Ash went to Pallet Town. After that Alexa informed Ash about Kalos and Ash decided to went there so he can win the tournament for the first time. On the very first day Ash met a blonde boy Clemont, gym leader Lumious City and his little sister, a blond, Bonnie who determined to find a perfect wife for his brother. In Santalune City, Ash met her childhood friend and another travelling companion, a honey haired girl: Serena. And now, he was with them, travelling throughout Kalos, collecting all eight gym badges so he can win the tournament this time.

"Wow Ash… I don't know that you travelled so far"-said a honey haired girl in amazement walking beside a raven haired teen boy, under the clear night sky. A chilled breeze blown caused the girl to shiver in cold. She rubbed her arms to create some heat and she succeeded a little. Ash watched him and chuckle.

"Look like you're not comfortable here Serena, huh?"-asked Ash with a chuckle. Serena looked at him and nodded with a smile. _This smile, this smile is the reason why I wasn't feeling cold. This smile is the cutest thing I ever saw. I hope I hope this smile always stay with me, but I don't know what to do, after this league I have to leave this region and maybe forever. I need to do something quick _thought Ash and with every word he started feeling warmer. There was slight tint of pink on his cheek. He was still staring at her beautiful face, but with worried look. Serena noticed it, even his blush. _Why he is blushing? Most of time boys blush when they were thinking about girls. Wait, that mean he is thinking about a girl. I hope that girl is me _thought Serena and a blush formed on her face too. She then noticed a worried expression on his face.

"Ash… Are you alright?"-asked Serena worriedly. They were about a mile away from Pokemon Center. Ash waked up in the mid night and couldn't sleep, so he decided to go for a walk. But for his surprise, when he entered in the lobby, he found Serena was there too. Both teenagers were couldn't sleep so they decided to take a walk together to get some fresh air.

Ash then realized that he was staring at her face. "N-no…I'm fine"-he said hesitantly and turn his gaze. His face turned redder. Serena noticed it. She was quite sure sometimes that Ash has feeling for her but still she was scared if she made any move and she proved wrong then what happened with their relationship of friendship. She wanted Ash but not wanted to lose his friendship.

"Ash…"-she begin softly.

"Yeah…"-he replied, now almost collected.

"Who is the girl you're thinking about?"-she asked innocently. Ash only stared at her, completely blanked. _How did she know that I'm thinking about a girl? _Was all he could manage think.

"Ash… You can tell me. I'm not going to tell it to anyone"-she added, but for no use. Ash wasn't the type of guy who tell his feeling to anyone that easy, especially when they are romantic. He is in love with her, but he doesn't know by himself.

"I'm not…."-he said nervously. He was completely red now. Serena noticed it. She giggled at how embarrassed and nervous Ash was.

"You know what, you look really cute when you're nervous"-she stated with a giggle. Ash's blush crossed his limits. He doesn't know what is going with him. What he knew was that he was totally confused. Serena took it as her chance. She quickly holds his one arm and stopped him. Ash was really doesn't know what to do. He surrendered himself and leaved it on Serena what she wanted to do. Serena was quiet surprised at how Ash can surrender himself to her that easy. But she doesn't want to miss her chance. She stood on her tip toes and placed her lips on his cheek. Ash was pretty surprised. He was getting a great amount of pleasure which was killing him. He was going to fainting anytime but anyhow he controlled himself but not enough to balance himself. When Serena leaved him, he felt like his legs become jelly. He lost his balance and fell down.

"ASH…"-she shouted worriedly. She quickly set on her knees to check whether he was alright or not. When Serena saw his face, he was blushing deep crimson, his eyes were wide open. It showed her clearly what happened to him. She felt guilt. "Ash… I'm sorry"-she apologized. But Ash has something else in his mind. He was feeling like he got everything in his life when he felt her lips over his cheek. Now he wanted to taste her lips on his own lips. He wanted to kiss her. Kiss her right now, very badly. But he holds himself back when he thought what it resulted. What if she got mad at him and leaved him. He wanted to kiss her but not wanted her to leave. Her company felt very good to him. So, with all this thought, he anyhow managed to control himself. After all these moments, Ash collected himself and they both continued their walk towards Pokemon Center.

During their walk, not a single word came out of their mouth, both of them were thinking for a plan that how to get a kiss, and very first kiss from their beloved ones. Little they didn't know is that both of them shared same feelings for each others. Both teenagers were running their mind so they can get an idea to get there first kisses. But Serena had something else in her mind, she was wondering something else. Meanwhile with Ash, he was still thinking about how to get the first kiss.

"Hey Ash…"-said Serena breaking this awkward silence.

"Yeah…?"-responded Ash quietly.

"May I ask you a question?"-asked Serena.

"Sure…"-he replied.

"Well, I was wondering…Um…Well…Have you ever…Um…"-she said hesitantly. Suddenly she felt something on her shoulder. She looked there and found it was Ash's hand. He put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her and it worked.

"You don't need to hesitate…Just say it…"-he said in comforting manner. Serena couldn't help but smile at his effort.

"Well, I was wondering…"-she started. Ash was waiting quietly for her to complete. "Um…Have you every…Kiss a girl?"-she asked quickly. Ash was shocked at first, but then something hit his mind and he got idea to get his first kiss.

"Um…Yeah…"-he replied with a smile, noticing Serena's expression quietly. "Why do you ask?"-he asked in little leasing manner. But Serena didn't get it. As soon as she heard 'yeah', her heart breaks into so many small pieces. She wanted to kiss him, but she also wanted to be his first kisser. Her heart was completely broke. She was also start doubting that Ash has a girlfriend before or worst…still has. Tears start rolling down her cheeks but they are not enough to comfort her. As Serena was crying silently, Ash was watching her and a smile grew on his face. "…I enjoy that moment a lot"-he added teasingly and it worked. Serena couldn't control herself anymore and burst into crying. She ran away from there. Ash was pretty surprised by him; he never thought that it's going to affect her that much. He felt a little guilt for making Serena cry like this. Now it was his duty to comfort her. But he has also needed to follow his plan he make now if he want that kiss.

"Serena wait…"-he shouted and ran behind her but Serena couldn't stop. She continued running towards and went pretty far from him. Ash couldn't believe his eyes first, he never thought that Serena was that fast.

When he arrived to the Pokemon Center, he found Serena nowhere. _Maybe she was in her room_ thought Ash and went there. When he arrived there, he found the door little open. When he peeked inside, he found Serena on the bed, crying silently. With a sigh, he walked towards her.

"Serena…"-he started but Serena couldn't response. Her heat was broken completely. She wanted comfort now and only one person can comfort her. Unfortunately, it was the same person who breaks her heart. Ash sat beside her. He put his hand on her shoulder and then another hand on another shoulder. He slowly made her sat beside him. Serena was feeling too weak right now and fell directly over his chest. Ash wasn't ready for that and fell on the bed with Serena on top of him. Serena wasn't making any eye contact and neither wanted to make. But secretly she was feeling little happy. It was one of the things she only imagined and now it's happening. Slowly, Ash again stood up and sat there but Serena was still in his arms and her head in his chest. He looked at her and found her smiling a little. She was looking so cute right now, doesn't matter that her face was wet due to tears. Ash couldn't help but smile at her. Slowly, he started running his fingers in her hairs. When Serena felt it, she was now in heaven. Having that close to your crush, that was really great feeling for her. Doesn't matter what happened some minutes ago, she wanted to forgot that all. She doesn't want to leave Ash; she wanted to stay in his arms forever.

Ash then slowly separated him from Serena, who wasn't making any eye contact. They were sitting there, beside each other for a long time. No one was saying anything. Ash wanted to but he was looking for a right time and that comes…

"Who was that?"-but it wasn't said by Ash, it was Serena who spoke.

"Huh?"-asked Ash in confusion. Serena wiped some tears from her face and again started.

"Who was the girl you kiss?"-she asked. Ash look at her but didn't reply. "Alright… You don't want to tell me, right? Then at least tell me how many times you kissed her?"-Ash was confused at first that why she was asking all this but then something hit his mind.

He took his hands back to his head and rested on the bed. "Only for one time…"-he replied. Serena sighed and then looked at him again. "…and soon I'm going to kiss her again and again"-he added passionately. Serena's heart already broken and with this he broke her. He completely ruined her emotions. She was feeling like there was nothing left in the world which makes her sadder then she was now. Her eyes filled with tears again but this time she did her best not to show it. But what she doesn't know was that there was something still in the world which makes her happy or even better, happiest girl of the world.

Serena stood up and started walking outside the room, but she felt something holds her hand. She turned around and found it was Ash who stopped her. "Don't you want to know her name?"-he asked. Serena didn't say anything but continued to look at him.

With a shock he pulled Serena and again fell on the bed with Serena on top of him. There was only distance of few centimeters within their lips. Serena blushed too much with this and try to stand up, but can't. Ash was holding her back tightly showing that he don't want her to leave right now. Understand what he want, she stopped her efforts. Slowly, Ash guided his hand towards his face. He holds her face in his both hands and wiped the tears formed moment ago with his both thumbs. Serena blush increased with each second pass. She wanted to kiss him right now, doesn't matter if it was his first or not. Slowly she begin-"Who?"

"You…"-said Ash and with that he captured her lips with his. Serena was completely shocked at first but then allow her to go with it. She was enjoying the moment, the greatest pleasure she was looking from the time when she was a small kid. This feeling was heavenly for her. Soon she melted in the kiss and guided her hands towards his neck and pulled him to deepen the kiss.

When they parted, Serena rested her head on his and a smile formed on her face. Ash uses his hands and side her hairs that were in his way to see her beautiful face. Without any warning, he pulled her for another kiss. This one was last longing. During the kiss, Serena start recalling everything happened from the beginning of the walk. Soon she figured out that it was all Ash's plan and her smile grew.

When they parted, Ash was looking in her eyes. "I told you…I enjoyed my first kiss and going to do it again and again"-was all he could say before pulling her for another kiss.

**This concluded another one-shot of the series. I hope you all guys enjoyed it. Leave a review after reading. Next story is coming up soon. Until then**

**~Mysterious Pokemon Master**


	7. Chapter 7

**One-Shot 7: Birthday Gift**

**Welcome back everyone. Mysterious Pokemon Master is here with another one-shot for this series. So without wasting time anymore, let's start. Read and enjoy.**

"Serena…"

.

"Wait a minute…"

.

"You're saying this from last 10 minutes"

.

"Oh! Don't be a jerk, Ash. I say a minute means a minute"

.

"But…"

.

"No buts, Mr. Ash Ketchum. It's your punishment. Wait there"

.

"How much time it takes to change a dress?"

.

"Hmmm, let me think. 20 minutes…"

.

And here it goes again. From past few hours, Ash and Serena were in shopping mall. It's not surprise that Ash wasn't interested; it was the place of interest of Serena. Ash never wanted to visit a shopping mall in first place, but he was visiting. It was his punishment. Being a dumb and idiot, who always wanted to eat, sleep and pokemon battles, he never gave his little time to his friends in Kalos, especially Serena. And how is paying? He even doesn't know that the girl who always supported him all the way through his journey, who always take care of him and also developed a secret crush on him, (although it's not secret at all, except Ash everyone knew about it) has very special day today. It was her birthday and he even didn't know about it. Later that morning when all three teenagers woke up with little kid Bonnie and Pikachu, they were about to continue their journey when Clemont, Bonnie and Pikachu surprised Serena by giving her birthday present and wished her happy birthday. Serena couldn't believe first that her friends remembered her birthday and Ash couldn't believe that it was Serena's birthday today. Another surprise for him was that even Pikachu remembered it and brought a present for her (although it was a set of Ketchup bottles, anyway). On receiving presents from her all friends except Ash, she thought that he has something special for her. But her heart shattered into small pieces when she came to know that he didn't even know that it was her birthday today. Ash anyhow didn't make her upset. He told her that they can go for shopping in the next city which was almost 2-3 miles away from there and she can buy anything there she want. Only by hearing the word shopping, Serena's eyes glisten and Ash mentally slapped him knowing that going for shopping with a girl means your wallet going to die. Meanwhile, Serena has something else in her mind. Going for shopping with her crush alone was one of the things she only dreamed of but now it's happening. She didn't forgive Ash for not remembering her birthday but she still wanted her birthday gift from him. And she already planned what she wanted and how she was going to get it.

Their whole day passed in going to different restaurants and jeweler shops. And now they were in shopping mall where Serena was in fully charge.

"How's it Ash…?" she asked sheepishly as she exited the changing room and posing for him caused Ash's to sweat drop. It was one of most embarrassed moment for him because it was embarrassing for him from starting. It all started when he was in Hoenn where May posed for him in her swim suit. Only relief for him was that Serena wasn't in any swim suit.

Not getting any comment or compliment from Ash made Serena angry. "Ash Ketchum…" she started but Ash never let her complete. When Ash found her glaring at him he quickly shut her mouth by interrupting.

"I-It's really nice… If you wanted to buy it then I'll and you c-can t-try it t-too…" he stuttered in the end with giving another dress from somewhere and then he realized what he was saying but he doesn't have any other choice left. Serena temper faded and a smile formed on her face.

"That's good…" she commented. She then observed that Ash was really nervous and she found it cute. She giggled at him. "You look really cute when you're nervous…" said Serena caused Ash to blush. It's not that he never heard those compliments for him before, but he never expected Serena to say it.

When Serena saw Ash was checking his wallet with a worried expression, she realized that she was using him out of his limits. She don't wanted to make Ash's wallet empty but she also didn't wanted to leave Ash like this when he even didn't know that today was her birthday. She walked towards Ash and pick up few really nice dresses from dozens which were hanging on Ash's hands.

"I'm done here… I'm only getting these dresses" she said with a smile much relief to Ash. He only dreamed that Serena will leave him, little he didn't know that she did so because she really like him, like him more than as a friend. She loved him and don't wanted to be a reason to make Ash upset.

"I'll be back… Stay here" said Serena before walking back in changing room. She was almost changed into her usual outfit when an idea popped up into her mind. The changing room has curtains and Serena took her face out of it facing confused Ash.

"ASH…COMES HERE NOW" she shouted angrily. Ash gulped thinking what he done now. He walked towards her nervously and stopped when he was almost in front of her. Serena grabbed him by his collars much for Ash's surprise and he also scared by the look. "I want my gift now" she said angrily.

Ash looked at her confused. "Then what was all these things we done today?" he asked.

"That was your punishment Ash Ketchum" he said and her anger only increased. Ash gulped again.

"So, WH-what do you want?" he asked.

With his question, Serena pulled Ash inside the changing room. "This" said Serena only to surprised Ash by placing her lips over his. Ash's eyes widen, he never expect Serena to do something like this. They stayed there for moment and Serena do her best to make this passionate. It worked when Ash melted and guided his hands over her waist. Feeling an incredible pleasure, Serena pushed Ash out of the changing room as soon as he was about to put his hands over her waist. Ash then snapped out and realized what happened right now. He was totally shocked and didn't say anything. He placed his hand over his lips where he felt hers. He was blushing hard.

Serena then exited the changing room. She bent down near Ash and put the clothes she wanted him to buy and again stood up and walked away with a blush. Ash heard her saying something before she disappeared in crowd.

"Let's go for the movie and then I want my gift again"

**And this concluded another one-shot. Hope you all liked it. Leave a review telling me if it was good, bad or I need improvement in some places. Anyway, if you guys want me to write something then you're more than welcome. ^. ^ Tell me in review or PM me. It makes me happy to make you all guys happy after reading those one-shots. See you next time, until then…**

**~Mysterious Pokemon Master**


	8. Chapter 8

**One-Shot 8: Silence is not bad every time**

**Alright guys, welcome back in the 8****th**** one-shot of the series. This time it's little different. So, let's see the whole story with another view. It's for the first time when I'm doing this type of fiction, so please go easy on me.**

She was observing herself carefully in the mirror in front of her. She found a honey haired girl in the mirror who was wearing a yellow princess gown. It went to the floor and always sweeps a little whenever she walks. Her hairstyle was different from her usual, which she never done before. Her haired weren't in any fashion; neither had she tied up them in any type of tail. Her hairs were free, going down till her waist but still they were looking very attractive. The reason was pretty quiet; she washed her hairs with a shampoo of famous brand. She also brushed them straight and make it sure that completely neat and tidy. Also, for the first time in her life, she used lip gloss. Her lips were shining red and she can feel that it was cherry flavored. When she found nothing was left, she walked out of the girls changing rooms only to greet by many surprised faces, mostly of boys there. With the face of everyone looking at her in awe, she can tell that she was looking awfully beautiful. She couldn't help but feel slight pink on her face. She was really happy and celebrating it mentally, her first success, to impress everyone there. Now she has to work on second task.

Meanwhile in the boys changing room, there was a certain raven haired boy who just wore his tuxedo. It was dark blue with some yellow strips somewhere like his collars, ends of his coat and the buttons were also yellow. The uniform was suited him pretty nice. For the first time in his life, he looked himself in the mirror and smiled at himself. He never thought that he can look that nice in a tuxedo. Obvious, he wore tuxedo before but he never found himself that nice. After observing himself from everywhere within some seconds, he went outside the boys changing room with his yellow pal on his shoulder, only adding more glisten in his appearance. When he enters in the hall, Pikachu jumped from his shoulder and ran somewhere in the crowd. Knowing that there are plenty of his friends, he didn't bother to stop his friend.

Waiting for her crush for quite a while, she started to feel sad now. And it was when her nightmare begins. The party started with the formal music which was already supposed by her. There are many couples there who started to dance together hand in hand. But this wasn't what bugging her that much, it was that she wanted to dance with who came here with her, her crush. And then it started, many boys who already attracted to him walked to her and asked her to dance with them which she responded with no to everyone. She told them that she was here with someone else. Not only that, she was also getting so many death glares from the girls there. There also some boys who were attractive but not much compared to her crush. Some of them were also saying that she didn't deserve any other guy when they were with her. This made her really angry but she maintained her cool and again responded with no. Almost half hour passed but she couldn't found the boy she was looking for. With a defeated sigh, she walked towards the main entrance and wait there for a while. She also started to think now that he even came or not? What if he didn't? It made complete fool of her. She thought that there was no need to come here tonight.

He was looking everywhere to found his dance partner but couldn't found her. The hall was really big and there are so many people's there which makes it harder to found her. He accidently bumped into girl who looked like his dance partner. Those girl he encounter tonight gone crazy only by seeing him and when he offered them accidently, they were like completely in disbelief. Unfortunately for them, Ash apologized to them and told them that he was misunderstood. He almost gave up because he couldn't found her anywhere. He found quiet similar girls but not her. He thought that she probably found a pretty guy and dancing with him. He was about to walk back to boys changing room again, with sad look when he saw a girl standing beside the main entrance. She was looking extremely beautiful to him. He observe her for quite a while before realizing that the girl was pretty upset and his dance partner too. He then realized that he couldn't found out her before she has different hair style. With a smile on his face, he again walked towards her.

She now completely lost hope that he was come and about to go back to girls changing room when she heard someone asking her to dance with him. Expecting that there was again another boy she refused and looked up, but shocked to found her crush there-Ash Ketchum. She mentally slapped herself for saying no and quickly apologized. She can see a sad expression there but she quickly changed it by placing her hand on his, accepting his offer gladly. Her eyes were glistened by tears of joy.

Finally, he found his target and walked towards her. Offering her for dance, he moved his hand forward. Expecting to be accepted by a sweet smile he loved to see, he smiled. But his smile faded when he heard that his offer was rejected by the girl. His heart shattered into pieces. He pulled his hand back and was about to go back when he felt his hand was held. He looked there and then at the girl who was smiling at him with glistening eyes. She apologized and accepted his offer. When he saw her smile, he was like on cloud nine. Slowly, he guided his friend to the center of the hall. He then put his hands on her waist and she put her hands on his shoulder. Completely into the sapphire blue eyes, he was staring in her beautiful eyes, when he found another surprised feeling. He found her resting her head on his chest. His shattered heart again joined.

As soon as she felt his hand on her waist, a feeling rushed through her body. Her heart once again rises with a hope that maybe he also returned the same feelings for her. Her eyes were now completely filled by tears, ready to be overflowed any second. Slowly but affectively, she rested her head on his chest and let her tears to roll down her beautiful face. Her joy only increased as she felt his grip tighten around her waist. Suddenly, she found her face in his hands. She was looking directly into her eyes. She started to blush but maintain eye contact.

When Ash found her resting her head on his chest, he couldn't control himself anymore and tighten his grip around her waist. They continued to move back and forth continuously with the same position for a while. Later Ash felt his tuxedo wet. When he looked there he found his friend, his crush was crying silently. He quickly held her face in his face and wiped tears from her face. He found her face light up and he felt warm too. He was blushing and his crush too. They locked their gaze until his eyes found something more attractive, her red glossy lips. A sudden surge of fighting against tasting those lips rose in his heart.

Their eye contact maintained for a while until Ash broke it. She found he was looking somewhere else, little below and realize that he was staring at her lips. She understood what he wanted and guided her hands towards his neck. Holding them tightly, she started to pull him close to her and slowly closed her eyes.

He was still fighting to not kiss her when he felt a smooth touch around her neck. He soon realized that it was she who held him by neck and now leaning forward with her eyes closed. He stopped fighting when he realized that his heart won and decided to go with it. Slowly, he closed his eyes and open his mouth little to accept the kiss. As soon as their lips met, Ash pulled her more close to him so their entire body was touching each others.

A great pleasurable feeling rushed through both of them as their lips met each others. The feeling was heavenly and they don't want it to end. The only thing both teenagers wished to do beside their dreams was to felt and taste each other's lips on themselves. As the time passed slowly and slowly, the kiss become more passionate and ended up when they were interrupted by some sort of voice. Opening their eyes, they found themselves greeted by the audience who saw everything and now clapping for the new formed couple and hooting for once more. Both trainers blushed and again looked into each other's eyes before accepting the wish of audience. With a smile both teenagers closed their eyes and lean forward for their second kiss.

**So, how's that? Hope you enjoy reading it. Leave a review but go easy on me this time if this wasn't that good. It was first time when I wrote something like that. Next update will be soon, until then…**

**~Mysterious Pokemon Master**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Best Medicine**

**Alright guys, welcome back. I'm glad you guys are still reading it. Anyway, I'm not in mood to talk about anything so without wasting any more time, let's start…**

* * *

"Hey, it hurts"

.

"Shhh… Don't move Ash"

.

"Take it easy"

.

"Don't you hear what I said? Don't move"

.

"It's alright Serena, look…"

.

"I can see that"

.

"Then why are you…Hey, it hurts"

.

"Really, I thought it's alright"

.

"Fine…"

Let's join our heroes in there another adventurous day which is really peaceful and pleasant. But it not looks like it was pleasant for everyone. Ash Ketchum, a young teenage boy from Pallet Town in Kanto, was trying to catching new pokemons. But he didn't show his maturity today when he ran behind them. Trying to catching a wild male Pyroar, he injured himself and now complaining when his girlfriend Serena was helping him.

"I'm almost done… Just one more bandage…" said Serena and took up a new bandage from the medical kit. She quietly covered a cut on his right cheek and he job was over. "Now, Ash Ketchum…Its first and last warning never ran before a pokemon by you and learn to completely listen whatever I say" said Serena in angry tone. Ash loved her expression but right now he was little scared. Serena's eyes were little watery. It's obvious, she deeply cared for Ash and if he did stupidity then why she didn't cry. "You scared me…" with that a tear roll down from her face which she quickly wiped.

"I-I'm sorry…" Ash apologized and held her hand in his both. "I promise I'll never scare you anymore…" comforted Ash and hug his girlfriend, which Serena gladly returned and a smile planted on her face.

After a lovely hug Serena stood up and asked if he was feeling good or not for which he nodded and she was about to go when she felt Ash held her wrist.

"What?" she asked sweetly.

"This is still hurting…" Ash said with a smirk and Serena rolled her eyes. She was about to go when Ash again stopped her. "Please… It's really hurting" he said trying to show it genuinely. With a sigh Serena walked back to Ash and sat in his lap.

"Where it's hurting now?" she asked knowing the truth. Ash turned his face and showed his cheek where Serena used bandage. With a sigh Serena wrapped around Ash's neck and planted a kiss there. Feeling her lips over his cheek makes him blush but it really felt good too. Now his second and final step…

Serena was about to stood up when Ash stopped her again. "Did you see a cut here?" Ash asked innocently pointing towards small cut over his lips. Serena smiled when she get it what he want.

"Yes Ashy… I can see it. Want me to use medicine?" Serena asked cutely which almost melted Ash. He nodded in response and Serena plucked his lips with her own lips and started to kiss him. Ash gladly returned it and Serena guided her hands to Ash face to deepened the kiss. They continued to kiss until they were exhausted.

"Feeling better?" Serena asked sweetly and received a nod from his boyfriend. "Now be a good boy and sit here so I can bring you soup…" she said and stood up from Ash's lap. "…If you want another doze of medicine" Serena said with a wink and walked away.

Ash moved his hands behind is head so he can rest his head there. "Yes, I want it sweetie…Its best medicine"

* * *

**So how's the story? I hope you guys like it. Thanks a lot for reading, don't forget to leave a review. Next chapter is going to be so early compared to what you think, so stay tuned. Until then**

**~Mysterious Pokemon Master.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Can I?**

**Welcome back guys, what do you think, pretty early? I told you lol. Anyway, here is another story for you to read. Read and enjoy but one thing, it's quite different. This is something you probably never read before, I guess. Also it's OOC. Now let's start…**

* * *

It was a great night in the world of pokémon and to add shine in it, there was a huge party organized organized for the pokémon trainers, coordinator, breeders, gym leaders, elite fours, champions and many more. There were so many ordinary people too who are invited. Such two persons are two girls and best friends Serena and Shauna. Serena was a blonde girl with a very cute face for almost every boy fell. She was a kind hearted girl and mostly stay calm. Shauna was a brunette and super hyper girl. She was kind too but like Serena, she wasn't calm. She was very energetic and always do fun. She also has a boyfriend. Right now, both girls were out of the main hall because they were feeling bored inside. They have nothing special to do so they decide to take some fresh air. They were walking together in a very huge garden with a big fountain between it. It was just outside the main hall where part was going on. Those girls were talking about stuffs **(A/N: Don't ask me what because I'm a boy and I have no idea what girls usually talk about) **

Suddenly Serena noticed someone.

"Hey look isn't he is Ash Ketchum?" asked Serena as she pointed towards a certain young raven haired handsome teenage guy. When Shauna looked at where her best friend was pointing at, she found the world famous pokémon trainer there.

Ash Ketchum was a teenage boy and the world famous pokémon trainer. When he was a kid he decided to become a pokémon master. At the age of 10 years he got a Pikachu as his starter pokémon and together they went on journey to become a pokémon master. After hard work of many years, Ash finally succeeds and become one of the most powerful pokémon trainers of the world. He was also champion of Kanto, his home region but he was still trying to become a pokémon master.

"Oh my gosh! Yes, he is. Hey Serena, let's go and try to meet him" said Shauna and both best friends ran towards Ash who just stepped out of his car and entered in the hotel where he was invited for party. Luckily, Serena and Shauna were also invited so they entered and followed him without any problem. They looked around to locate Ash and found some reporters were taking his interview. Both friends ran towards him and then wait for the interview to be over.

"Excuse me…" said Serena quietly and the young boy turned around to face her. On turning, he found a very pretty blonde girl standing in front of him. He stared her for few seconds.

"Um…Hi?" said Ash in questioning manner.

"You're r-really A-Ash K-Ketchum…" stammered Serena and looked at Shauna who also has a blank look on her face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" both girls screamed and Ash almost fell down.

"H-Hi, I'm Serena. Nice to meet you…" said Serena and Ash was about to move his hand forward for handshake when Serena interrupted him.

"C-Can I hug you…Please?" she requested with puppy eyes. Ash blushed when he heard this and before he even says a single word he found Serena jumped on him and hugging him tightly. Ash was taken aback by surprise and pressure and this caused him to bend a little which lift Serena from the floor, showing that Ash was returning hug which wasn't true.

Serena felt very happy like she got everything in world when she felt Ash was lifting her, unfortunately for her, she wasn't aware of that she was wrong. She continued to hug Ash for some seconds and let him go when she heard someone was coughing. It was Ash. When they parted, Serena found Ash was blushing hard. Ash never met this girl before and even saw her for first time but still she was hugging him like they are lovers. At one hand, Ash was surprised and little angry but on the other hand, he was also little happy and feeling warm. Doesn't matter if the girl was new for her but he has to admit that she was pretty.

"Oh my god, I can't believe that I hug Ash and he hugs me back… Did you see that Shauna?" Serena asked super excited from what hug.

"I watch everything Serena and know what I also take your photo" Shauna shows the photo of Serena and Ash hugging. On the other hand, Ash was watching both girls with a wired look.

"Well, nice to meet you Serena. I think I gotta…" but he was interrupted by Serena again.

"Hey Ash, why don't you spend some time with me?" and before Ash even move Serena dragged him with her outside in the garden, where Serena and Shauna were before. Ash was completely surprised by it. Probably if Pikachu was there and watching whatever happening with him, he either burst into an uncontrollable laughter or was shocking Serena right now with his Thunderbolt, which he use do Ash was in danger.

Now, Ash and Serena were outside the hall in the garden sitting on the bench.

"So…" Serena began.

"Um…" Ash looked at her try to say something but he can't. He was nervous and blushing both. Not a single girl acted like her before with him.

And when Ash snapped back, he found Serena was talking to him unstoppably about stuffs. Ash's sweat dropped. He was surprised that how a girl can talk that much.

"…you know what? I don't have any boyfriend and neither has I before. I'm single and looking for a boyfriend. But I never found a single guy that attractive. What about you Ash?" asked Serena.

"I…" Ash began but then stopped. He even doesn't have any idea what they are talking about. "I-I'm s-sorry but w-what were you saying?" asked Ash nervously. Ash usually never felt nervous around girls but he was today. He don't know if it was because of Serena's this attitude towards him or because she was the prettiest girl he ever met.

"I'm asking if you have any girlfriend or something like that. Or if you have eyes on any girl" Serena repeated. Ash blushed when he heard the word girlfriend. Except 'afraid' if Ash hates any word then it is girlfriend. It is something he never paid attention on whenever someone asked about it he couldn't help but blush. But condition was little worst because it was Serena. Ash quietly shook her head. Serena was squealing inside her mind 'yes'.

"Really… That's impossible. You're really cute and sweet Ash, there is no way that girls never fell for your charm" stated Serena with a wink caused Ash to blush even more.

"Um…" Ash wanted to say something but forgot when he saw Serena. She was giving very different look to Ash, which Ash was afraid of but still found cute. His blush increased when he saw Serena moved closer to him. She was now just beside him and their arms and legs were touching.

"Hey Ash…" she again began.

"Y-Yeah…?" he gulped.

"Know what, I never kissed a boy, not even in dreams" she stated with a cute smile. Ash's blush only increased with every second. He gulped again. She then grab Ash's collar and pulled him closer. They were enough close noses for their noses to touch. Ash was now blushing deep crimson red. He was never that close to a girl before. But somewhere his heart was assuring him that it's alright.

"Can I kiss you Ashy?" she asked innocently. Ash was now nowhere in himself anymore. Whatever happening with him was never happened before and he felt like he needed his soul to leave his body right now.

"Um…" Ash gulped again he even don't why he did it. What he knew was that he did it, he nodded. Serena wasted no more time in capturing his lips with hers. Now Ash was blushing like crazy and almost fainted. But Serena continued to kiss him and soon Ash's heart make a decision for him. Never he was a romantic guy but feeling Serena's soft and moist lips over his felt very good to him. He naturally closed his eyes and opened his mouth a little to accept the kiss. Serena didn't waste much time and moved her hands on his face and then moved them towards his hairs. She took his hat and throw away somewhere near and started to stroke his black and silky raven hairs while continued kissing. Even he never took care of his hairs, they still feeling soft to her. Serena continued to kiss Ash and Ash was completely melted when he first accept her kiss. He slowly guided his hands towards her waist and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. Feeling Ash's hands on her waist was incredible for her and created a warm feeling inside of her. Although it was the first kiss of her but still she was kissing Ash like a professional. All the thought running in Ash's mind before were now thrown out. He was completely in kiss now and don't wanted to think about anything else except Serena's soft and moist lips. Still not breaking the kiss, Serena slowly opened her mouth a little mouth which was copied by Ash. Taking it as her chance Serena slowly poked her tongue inside Ash's mouth. Jumping a bit from the action caused by Serena, slowly Ash started to copy her again as he also poked his tongue.

_It's gross! _thought Ash. _But it felt really good._

The kiss started to heat up. The normal kiss of both teenagers now turned into a heated French kiss. When Serena felt Ash's tongue, she let out a soft moan. Her moan only encouraging Ash to deepen the kiss more and more and he did so caused Serena to moan even more. After this long heated kiss, both teens felt exhausted and slowly done what they didn't wanted to do. They parted their lips. Serena looked directly into Ash's eyes. Sapphire blue met Chocolaty brown. There was an awkward silence between two of them and they don't know what to do or say. They were still surprised by what happened moment ago after knowing that they are permitted to do it.

"Um…" Ash started to break the silence. "You said that you never kissed a boy before, not even in dreams" said Ash and Serena nodded. "Then how you kissed that great?" he asked and then blushed at what he just said. Serena giggled at Ash's nervousness. He was already cute to her and now he was looking so sweet like any teddy bear or a new born baby that she wanted to squeeze him tightly.

"Well, first tell me did you enjoy it? Then I'll answer your question" said Serena with a cute giggle. Ash blushed. He know he enjoyed it a lot and wanted more but he wasn't sure to told truth to her or not. His blush answered Serena's question as she started to giggle again.

"Well…" Ash started again. "I'll answer only if you do it again" he said with a shy smile. Serena let Ash go and hold his arm tightly.

"Of course sweetie…" she said sweetly and planted a small but deep kiss on his cheek which leaves a red mark on his cheek due to her lipstick. "Now..." Serena signaled Ash.

With a shy smile, he nodded.

"I'm a girl Ash...And girls know more than boys about this stuffs" said Serena proudly.

Serena giggled and gave Ash a quick kiss on lips. She then led him back inside the main hall where the party was going on.

After walk of some seconds, Serena found Shauna. "Hey…" waved Shauna to Serena which she happily returned. They both ran towards each other and held each other in their arms in a best friend hug. Soon Ash caught up with them.

"Guess what? I found a perfect match for me" said Serena proudly.

"Oh my god, you're not gotta be kidding me, are you? Who is that lucky guy?" asked Shauna curiously. In respond, Serena again held Ash by him arm and planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Here see…Ash is my first and only boyfriend" she said excitedly and Ash's jaw dropped.

"B-b-b-boyfriend?" he stammered.

Serena giggled at him. "I only love to kiss a guy who's my boyfriend and you asked me to do it again, isn't that true? Now you're regretting to be my boyfriend then…"but she was cut off by Ash.

"N-No… Please. Alright, I'll be your boyfriend just please don't say that" Ash said innocently and Serena couldn't help but giggled at blushing Ash.

"You're really so sweet and cute…" said Serena and put her arms around her neck allowing him to kiss her. Ash didn't waste much time to taste those wonderful lips again, not even caring if it was going to be front page headline of tomorrows newspaper. He just touched those soft and silky lips again and this time he was be sure that not to end this sooner than last one.

* * *

**As I told you this is a little different and something which you never saw or read before. So, do you like it? Or hate it? I don't know about you but I think it was funny and fluffy. Now, I would like get your opinions too. Leave a review after reading it, which you probably done, right? See you next time guys, until then…**

**~Mysterious Pokemon Master**


	11. Chapter 11

**One-Shot 11: One Night with Childhood Friend**

**Welcome back guys, Mysterious Pokemon Master is back with a new one-shot. Or I say an old one. This one-shot was my first fanfiction overall and with having lack of ideas I decided to re-write it. Hope you guys enjoy it. By the way, I replied to one review of guest after this one-shot. Now, let's start...**

* * *

"Fennekin, you better return in you pokeball, there is storm hitting soon…" said a blonde girl worriedly. "…we have to found a shelter quick" added the girl. She has sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing a black sleeveless T-Shirt with white collars, tied under her red skirt which goes till her knees. She was also wearing a pair of socks, goes till her knees and a pair of red shoes. To add shine in her beauty she was wearing a pink hat with a black strip around it. You can say that she was a cute girl. The name of the girl was Serena.

Serena was right now deep inside the forest on her way to next city, but she has to change her plans due to change in weather and now she was looking for a pokemon center. During walking on the dirt path, a Beedrill now appeared from somewhere and startled Serena.

"Aww…That hurts" she complained when she found her knee injured. She then looked up and found a Beedrill glaring at her and started to attack her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" screamed Serena but for no use. Beedrill target itself towards the injured blonde girl and fired. She covered her face from her hands.

"Fenne-kin…" cried the fox pokemon and launched an Ember on the wild Beedrill. It make direct hit and Beedrill flew away from there.

On hearing that, Serena looked around but couldn't found the Beedrill. She took a sigh of relief. Fennekin looked at her trainer and quickly jumped into Serena's lap. Serena giggled and petted her.

"Thanks Fennekin…" Serena said sweetly.

"Fenne-kin" Fennekin cried her name as she enjoyed the petting.

Serena then took Fennekin beside her and tried to stand up, but for no use. Her knee injured in the way which didn't let her to stand up without pain. Serena again fell down, although this time she wasn't hurt. She then looked at her injured knee and then at Fennekin and then again at her injured knee. Her eyes become watery.

"I…I can't…stand up" said Serena almost crying. Watching her trainer cry Fennekin walked up to Serena. She jumped in Serena's lap and started to cuddle caused Serena to giggle. She petted her slowly. Then a thought came in her mind…

Never give up till it's over…

She remembered the person who said that, her childhood friend. He taught her to never give up and with a determined look, she try once again to stood up. But for no use, her knee was really injured badly. Anyhow she managed to stand up and then tried to walk slowly and weakly. It hurts her but still she was doing this. She saw a huge tree in front of her and decided to go there so that she will be in better condition if the storm hits.

She sat on the ground with the support of Fennekin and Fennekin quickly jumped in the lap of her trainer. She cuddled there and felt relax. Watching her starter so relaxed Serena couldn't help but smile, still having pain from her injured knee. She started to pet Fennekin.

…

Few minutes passed and nothing happened but then…Winds started to blow with much fast speed. Now it started to cause trouble for her. If she wasn't hurt then she probably went to nearby Pokémon Center, unfortunately she can't she was hurt. Serena took a deep sigh as her eyes filled with tears. Serena did her best but can't control to let them flow down her face. They directly fell on Fennekin. First she was alright with it but when she found continued dripping, she opened her eyes and found that her trainer was crying silently.

"Fenne-" Fennekin tried to comfort her trainer. Serena looked at her and smiled at her effort. She was about to say something but she stopped and her smile faded. Fear replaced the smile and Fennekin noticed it. Fennekin turned her face to look where her trainer was looking right now and found rustling of grass in from of them. She jumped from Serena's lap and took her position to protect Serena.

"Fenne…" Fennekin cried her name and Serena's fear only increased. She was still pretty shocked from the sudden attack of that wild Beedrill. She covered her eyes from her hands in fear. She was wishing if her knee was alright now then they probably ran out of here. She was cursing that Beedrill mentally. Soon Serena heard a new sound which replaced the sound of rustling of grass. She heard someone's footstep. She decided to take a look and peeked with still her hands on her face and for her surprise…

.

.

.

"Hey…Are you alright?" a deep and husky voice heard. It was of a guy, this is what Serena assumed. Slowly she removed her both hands completely and found that there was non-other than a guy standing there. He was wearing a blue jacket over a black T-Shirt and a grey pant. There was a pair of red and white colored shoes and also a green bag pack on his back. To complete his attire, there was a red baseball cap with a half white pokeball on it. She also noticed a yellow creature with pair of red patches on his cheek. Its tail was zigzag shape and it also has three brown strips on its back. It was a Pikachu.

"Are you alright?!" Serena heard the same voice again but it felt like full of annoyingness. She snapped out of her small day dream and shook her head with a blush of embarrassment on her face.

"What happened?" asked the boy as he walked near her.

"I…I hurt my…knee" Serena replied and pointed towards her injured knee with a sad look. The boy saw it and sat down on his knee. Pikachu inspect the injury closely and accidently almost fall on it. Luckily he didn't fall but placed its small hands just below Serena's injury which caused her to cry in pain. Although, Pikachu placed his hand below the injury still it was enough gave Serena pain.

"Pikachu… Be careful" the boy told Pikachu and received a nod from his. Pikachu then jumped from the boy's shoulder and headed towards Fennekin and they start their own conversation. Now it's the boy's turn to inspect the injury.

"I'm sorry but you haven't told me your name…" said Serena. The boy looked at her.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I'm Ash…Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto" replied the boy. On hearing Ash and Pallet Town Serena felt like she was riding in the train of old thoughts. But before she can even realize about it, she was interrupted. "What's your name?" asked Ash.

"M-Me…? I-I'm Serena" replied Serena nervously. Ash nodded with a smile and again turned his gaze towards Serena's injured knee. Slowly, he moved his hand towards Serena's leg. As soon as Ash touched her leg, Serena felt like her pain was gone. She wasn't feeling hurt anymore; she was feeling rather… good. But what she didn't notice was that what Ash was doing next.

Slowly, Ash rolled down the knee length sock so he can get clear access to her injured leg. He then slowly touched the injury only to expecting another cry from the young girl, but that wasn't true. She even didn't move and let him continue to doing his job. Ash then touched that spot again and then observe his hand only to found that the blood was still losing.

Soon Serena felt that the soft touch over her knee was gone. On looking there she found Ash was looking for something in his bag. He then took out a handkerchief from his bag and looked Serena's injured leg again. But what he didn't notice was that Serena was now looking at him. As soon as Ash's hand touched her leg again, she again lost in another world. But this time this feeling wasn't so long. As slowly wrapped the handkerchief over her injury and the pulled it with power caused Serena to cry a bit. She was about to jump and knowing that if she did so her pain only increase so Ash held Serena's leg tightly so she couldn't jump and injured herself again. And it worked. That feeling again replaced the pain and Serena calmed down.

"It's alright…You're fine now" said Ash and started to rub surrounding of her knee where she has injury to comfort her. Serena looked at him and a blush formed on her face. _He is still kind as before…But still he changed a bit. He become cuter then last time I saw him _thought Serena and her blush deepened. Ash then helped her to stand up on her legs again.

"So…" Ash began after the assurance that Serena was alright. Serena looked at him. "…wanted to go back to pokémon center?" asked Ash but received a confused look.

"Where is pokémon center nearby?" she asked curiously. Ash chuckled a bit.

"Not here…It's just behind that mountain" Ash pointed towards a mountain. Serena gulped.

"You mean I have to walk to there?" she asked with a scared look.

"Not at all… What do you think why I'm here?" asked Ash. Serena started to think.

"You are roaming around and accidently found me?" it was a question rather than answer. Ash started to laugh.

"I have to say that you're wrong. I'm here for your help so stop worrying" said Ash in comforting but still laughing. Ash then started to clear the way from where he came before. Serena gave her confused look.

"Now, Fletchlinder Flamcharge and go high in the sky then use steel wing and cut all those grasses" commanded Ash.

"Fletchlinder…" cried the pokemon. It then flew high up in the sky with its body started to cover in flame. It goes high up in the sky and then turned towards the ground. It goes directly towards the grass Ash told it before and its wing turned white before it cut all the wild grass in the way. Within a minute the way was clear.

"It's enough…Thanks Fletchlinder" Ash commented and Fletchlinder land on his shoulder.

"Fletch-linder" Fletchlinder cried its name proudly as Ash returned it. Serena was watching Ash all the time and start to think about him. _He has really strong Fletchlinder. If he wanted then he can use agility to increase its speed but he used flam charge to catch two pokémons with one pokeball. Flamcharge increased Fletchlinder's speed which later help to cut those wild grassed quickly and 'because its wings are already hot, with steel wing Fletchlinder easily cut those grasses. His strategies are awesome _thought Serena.

"Alright Charlizard…Go!" yelled Ash and throw his pokeball. This time the pokemon appear was a huge orange lizard with flame on its tail. Serena was surprised to see the fully evolved form of Kanto starter. She can say that Charlizard was really super strong from its appearance. But then another thought came in her mind-why this Charlizard was looking little small? She then realized that Charlizard was little farther from them.

"So…ready?" asked Ash. Serena looked at him.

"You mean we have to ride that Charlizard?" asked Serena curiously. This is something she never done before and now wanted to do it. Only pokémon she ever rode was her mother's Ryhorn.

Ash nodded in response.

"Really..? No kidding? Alright then…" Serena raised her fist with excitement and started to walk only resulted in get a wave of pain through her injured leg and losing of balance. She screamed and closed her eyes only to expect hitting by ground. But it never happened. On opening her eyes she found Ash just above her. She then felt his arm around her waist. She blushed on the fact that she was never held by any boy like this before. She continued to look directly into Ash's eyes.

"I think we have to found another way…" said Ash and helped Serena to stand up again on her foot. Serena nodded with a blush still on her face. Ash then sat on his knees, facing his back towards Serena. "Climb up…" said Ash. Serena first couldn't believe what Ash just said and didn't even move. "Climb up…" Ash repeated a little louder this time.

"A-Are you s-sure" asked Serena nervously.

"Of course I am…" replied Ash and then signaled Serena to climb up. With some hesitation Serena did so, she quietly climbed up on Ash's back. Ash responded quickly by wrapping his arms around her leg and stood up. Not wanted to fell down Serena quickly held Ash's back.

Ash then made his way back where he commanded Fletchlinder to cut wild grass. Charlizard was there waiting for them patiently. Ash made his way there and called Pikachu. Fennekin followed Pikachu.

Ash then carefully sat on the back of Charlizard with Serena still on his back. When Ash sat, he leaves Serena who also sat behind Ash. Ash quickly ran and made its seat in front of Ash and Serena returned her Fennekin and with a hesitant nod from Serena Ash signaled Charlizard to fly to the Pokémon Center.

With a mighty roar, Charlizard flipped its wing powerfully and launched itself high in the sky. Serena quickly wrapped her arms around Ash so she can't fall down. After the flight of few minutes Ash started to feel bored and started a conversation.

"So…What do you think?" he asked.

"It's beautiful…" replied Serena. Ash was surprised by her answer.

"Um…What is beautiful? I even didn't ask question yet" replied Ash. Serena snapped out of her daydream.

"I-I'm sorry…It's just that I…was looking at…the…scenery" Serena replied innocently. Hearing answer Ash also looked down only to greet by a beautiful landscape. Wow…

"Yeah…It is" said Ash.

They stay in silence as they were enjoying the beautiful view. After some time when Ash started to feel bored he again began conversation only ended up with telling Serena about his adventures. Ad then that happened. With full of its might thunder strike somewhere nearby.

"AAAAAAAAAH" screamed Serena and wrapped her arms around Ash's torso and rest her head on his chest in looking for comfort. And she got it, on getting so close to Ash, she got comfort. She wasn't fully recovered but feeling a lot better.

"Are you alright?" asked Ash worriedly.

"Y-Yeah…I'm just…afraid of thunder" replied Serena with a blush of embarrassment.

"Oh…It's alright. We're almost here, see there it is, Pokémon Center" said Ash and pointed towards a very familiar building.

…

Charlizard landed on the ground and on perfect time, the rain started just now Ash quickly returned his Charlizard and then leads Serena inside the Pokémon Center. She then told her to sit down on the couch.

"Wait a minute…I'll be back soon" said Ash before disappearing somewhere.

"But…" but it was really too late. With a sigh Serena looked around and found Pikachu in front of him, the yellow rodent pokémon smiling at her. "Come here…" said Serena sweetly and extend her arms for it. Pikachu responded quickly and jumped in her lap. Serena giggled at him and started to pet it.

"Pikaaaaaaa" Pikachu cooed and Serena giggled cutely.

"Know what…Why don't you play with my Fennekin?" asked Serena and released her starter. Fennekin opened her eyes only to found her trainer and a familiar Pikachu in her lap.

"Pikachu…" Pikachu said happily and jumped from Serena's lap to the ground. Then both pokémon started their conversation. Serena smiled at both sweetly and then looked around for Ash. He wasn't in her sight till now.

"Where did he go now?" mumbled Serena from no one in particular.

…

Few minutes passed but Ash didn't come. Serena rested her head between her head and wanted to think about something but she was interrupted.

"Sorry I took a little long…" a voice heard. On looking above she found Ash with a key in one hand a small bag in other hand. "I was booking room for you…You know you aren't able to walk properly right now and there was a long line" replied Ash. Serena nodded and looked at the bag. "Oh…It's medicine for you. Handkerchief in not enough for you…If you know" Ash replied and Serena nodded.

"That's so sweet of you…Thank you Ash" replied Serena sweetly.

"It's not a big deal…" replied Ash with a bright smile. Serena couldn't help but give him her own smile.

"So…don't you want to go in your room?" asked Ash. Serena gave him 'are you kidding' look. She then pointed towards her injured leg. "Oh right…I forgot" said Ash and laugh nervously. "Hey Pikachu…Do me a favor, hold this bag for me" said Ash and throw the bag of medicine towards it and Pikachu caught it successfully. "Thanks buddy…" said Ash.

"Pikachu…" replied Pikachu and nodded.

"Now…" said Ash turned towards Serena. Serena looked at him and Ash walked near her and sat on his knees. "…time to go princess" said Ash trying mimicking servant.

"WH-What are you…" but Serena couldn't get chance to complete the sentence when she found herself in Ash's arms. "…doing?" she completed softly and a blush crossed her face. Slowly she allowed herself to do what her heart saying. She wrapped her arms around Ash's neck for support, although her intention was to get pleasure.

"Thanks Ash…" said Serena sweetly not making eye contact. But Ash didn't reply. He was also blushing on what he was doing. He carefully took her to her room. He took her down and opened the door. Ash then led her to her room and forced her to sit down. He then walked to the nearby table and put his bag there and for Serena's surprise he also put her bag. He then again walked to Serena.

"Now…" he said and sat on his knees again. He holds Serena's injured leg and rested it on his knee. He carefully removed his shoe which was followed by the sock. He then also removed his handkerchief only to giving him relief that it worked. Serena who was watching everything couldn't help but continue to blush deep crimson, but her smile wasn't leaving her face. Anyone can tell that she was really feeling something for this young trainer.

"Alright Pikachu…" he said and Pikachu handover him the bag. He opened it and took out a bandage and an antiseptic cream tube. He then opened the tube and pasted some on Serena's injury. It was giving Serena mixture of two feelings. It was hurting her little and also felt cool there, but like a good girl she stayed silent. Ash then used his hand to expand it. He then slowly used the bandage and then covered it with his handkerchief again.

Taking a sigh of relief he fell on the ground and looked at Serena who hasn't said anything. He thought that probably she was felling drowsy or she wasn't paying attention at all but on looking at her, he found her blushing like crazy. He also felt blush crossed his face when he realized that he did it without her permission. But he doesn't know what to do now because he already did it.

"Ash…" Serena started softly with a blush still on her face.

"Y-Yeah…? What is it?" replied Ash nervously.

"Can you please remove the shoe and sock from my other leg, please? It felt wired with having them only on one leg" she replied softly. Ash felt his blush increased when he heard it. He didn't expect her to say something like that. Still having blush on his face he nodded and gulped.

He slowly took Serena's other leg on his knee and started to remove shoe. He then followed the same with her knee length sock. Knowing that there was nothing on her this leg, Ash still did it carefully

"Thank you Ash…" said Serena softly.

"It's alright…Nurse Joy said that if you rest for few moment then you'll feel a lot better" said Ash and Serena nodded. Ash then took his bag and started to walk outside the room and Pikachu quickly ran on his shoulder.

"Ash, where are you going?" Serena asked quietly.

"Huh… Oh… I'm in lobby, if you want something then you can call me" said Ash and turned around but before he even took a single step Serena again stopped him.

"But Ash…You're supposed to be stay in a room" said Serena politely. Ash shook his head. Serena gave him confused look.

"There is no more room free in this Pokémon Center. The last room I got I gave it to you" explained Ash. Now this was the mistake done by Ash. Serena started to feel guilt. Ash turned around and about to go when once again Serena stopped him.

"Ash..! Wait a minute…" Ash turned around to face Serena once again.

"Why don't you stay with me in my room…" offered Serena. Ash opened his mouth to reply but stopped when he realized what Serena had offered to him. A blush formed on his face and he found that Serena was blushing as well.

"But…" Ash started but was lost for words.

"But…What?" asked Serena little impatiently.

"Don't you think…It is little…um…?" Ash was once again lost for words.

"Little what?" she asked once again with still her impatience expression.

"Um…Awkward?" it was a question rather than answer.

"No…I don't think so, despite, it's a great idea, according to me" said Serena shyly.

"But…" and once again Serena interrupted him.

"No 'buts' Ash Ketchum… You already did so many unexpected things for me, now it's my time to return it" said Serena little annoyed. Ash opened his mouth to say something but Serena beat him in this. "…and if still you don't want to come then I'm more than happy to leave this room for you" and with that Serena picked up her bag.

With a defeated sigh, Ash walked back in the room. Pikachu quickly jumped from his shoulder and sat on the bed with Fennekin beside it. They again started to talk about something in their own language. Don't know why but Serena was feeling very happy when Ash agreed.

Serena then sat on the edge of the bed and started to look for her clothes. Few minutes later, Serena entered in the bathroom with her clothes. She brushed her teeth and then took a shower.

After sometime, she exited. She was wearing a pink T-Shirt and dark pink shorts. There was a pink bow on her head which completes her uniform. He already made up her hairs in a pony tail and there was a towel in her hand. She put it somewhere in the room and then turned towards her bed. Serena didn't noticed room earlier and now she started to observe it. It was a simple looking room. There are two doors, one connecting to bathroom and another to lead outside. And then there was a window in front of her. She walked up to it and slide curtains. She found that there was still raining outside, luckily it was not much compared to earlier. With a sigh she turned around to found only thing left in the room-a queen size bed. But her eyes were not on the bed. She found Pikachu and Fennekin were sleeping together on the edge of the bed. They were already covered.

_Probably Ash made up bed for them _thought Serena with a small giggle on the cute sight. Mentioning Ash, Serena turned her face to found Ash sleeping on the one side of bed peacefully, his one hand behind his head and another on his stomach. His mouth was opened a little and his hairs were all messed up.

With another giggle Serena walked up to other side of bed. She took slide on the bed beside Ash and covered both of them. Cover was a little small caused their bodies to touch a little. When Serena felt her arm touched with Ash's she blushed but controlled it and tried to sleep.

She then again turned towards Ash and found his mouth still a little opened. She found it cute and chuckled a bit.

"He's so adorable" she said with a smile.

She gasped at what she said and covered her mouth like she said it aloud. Her heart start racing as she continued to stare at Ash's face.

_What is this feeling I'm getting? I've spent only one day with him but…I kinda like him. He's really kind towards his pokémons. He has great stories to tell and the way he explain everything, his eyes, his hairs, and his smile, and his…! _Serena shook the redness off her face and look towards him again.

"Why I'm thinking like this? D-do I r-really like A-Ash?" she thought and then closed her eyes.

…

In the mid night, Serena slowly opened her eyes. She doesn't know why but she woke up. Rubbing her eyes she again closed them trying to sleep…

But she failed.

With a defeated sigh Serena sat on her bed. She looked around to found Pikachu and Fennekin still sleeping peacefully. She smiled at both pokémons and stood up from her bed. She then walked towards the window. There was still raining but still she opened the window.

As soon as window opened, Serena felt a cool breeze blown by. It wasn't too cold for her to catch cold but enough for her to make her sleepy once again. After standing there for few minutes Serena closed the window and again walked back to her bed. She again lay down and about to sleep when she decided to take a look of Ash. She found…

Ash wasn't in his covers anymore, they were going everywhere but not over him. His hairs become messier and his one hand was hanging on the edge of bed. Knowing that if she didn't help then it result in falling down of Ash, Serena quickly grab Ash's hand and pulled him with all her might. He was sure heavy for her but she managed to pull him back on the bed safely. She felt proud of herself.

She then again turned towards him; he was still sleeping peacefully like nothing happened. Serena was still staring him. Doesn't matter if his hairs were messy but still he was looking cute to her. She then felt an attraction towards him when she saw his lips. A sudden urge to not kiss him took place inside her but she ended up with her heart won. She slowly lay next to Ash with her lowered body still on bed and rest on top of Ash. She slowly held Ash's face in her hands and leaned forwards and didn't stop until she felt his lips against hers. That soft touch was incredible for her. Her all thoughts vanished when she started to melt in the kiss. Although Ash wasn't returning it but still it felt great to her-something she wanted from very long time but never found a perfect guy. But Ash was different; in one word he was perfect for her. Ash was worthy of getting kiss from such a beautiful and magnificent teenage girl after whatever he did for her. Serena stayed like this…forever. She was enjoying the every moment of it. She started to stroke Ash's hairs as she continued to kiss him. But she had to break her kiss when she heard Ash was mumbling something.

She then again lay next to Ash but this wasn't over for her. She again looked at Ash and then something popped up in her mind.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved towards him and hid her face in his chest. But her eyes widen when she felt Ash wrapped his arms around her waist. She was feeling incredible and her pleasure wasn't leaving.

Her shocked expression was replaced by a smile when Ash tightens his grip.

"Good night Ashy…" she said quietly.

"Good night…" she heard Ash mumbling but sighed when he completed. "…Pikachu" completed Ash.

"Go to sleep Ashy…" giggled Serena and went back to her beautiful slumber after such a wonderful moment of her life.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy it. Now as I already told you...**

**Guest-**Um...you know,rated K stories never suppose to describe how 2 ppl tongue touch each other...  
And I hate it,don't get me wrong,your one shots are pretty good and I enjoyed them but this chapter is too...how can I say?Out of place and out of character?

**I'm extremely sorry for it. The truth is that I'm not in romantic stuffs, neither I like it. Last time when I sat down to write I have nothing in my mind and suddenly this popped out. Without thinking about it I wrote it. I promise you that I'll be sure that this mistake wasn't repeated next time. Sorry once again. Also thanks for reminding me it...This series is 'T' rated not 'K+".**

**See you next time, until then...**

**~Mysterious Pokemon Master**


	12. Chapter 12

**One-Shot 12: The Kiss**

**Hey guys, welcome back. Sorry for late posting. It's just that I have nothing in my mind. A friend of mine gave me this idea. Anyway, read and enjoy everyone.**

"Hey Serena…Why are everyone is laughing? And why are you laughing?" Ash asked in confusion.

"Look up ahead" was the response of Serena with a giggle. Ash looked up only to found a very familiar thing there. It was a small green plant with a red ball between it. It was mistletoe. Ash didn't understand it at first and looked at Serena with confused look. Serena was staring him innocently and reading her face Ash got it what was going on. He recalled some last moments and then a blushed crossed his face. Serena noticed it. "Don't worry Ash…I'm not gonna bite you Ash" Serena giggled cutely.

"But…?" Serena stopped him by putting her index finger over his lips. Ash was too nervous. He has no idea what to do or say. He was completely lost and shocked. Serena started to lean forward but Ash even didn't move. He was still in the same position, he was unsure if he was ready or not. Serena mentally sighed. She slowly changed her direction little until their faces were beside each others.

"It's alright Ash…" she whispered softly against his ear. She again stared into his brown chocolaty eyes.

"But…I-I…Um…Never did something like…this…before" said Ash nervously. Redness of his face wasn't leaving.

"Neither do I Ash…It's also going to be my first kiss. I never kiss a boy before because I want my first kiss from someone special" said Serena sweetly and softly. Ash gulped.

"But…Um…What about him, that…friend of your?" asked Ash unsure of what response he was going to get.

"Well, there was a time when I wished to catch under mistletoe with him, or maybe I'm still wishing it…" said Serena. She can hear the sigh of relief from her dance partner. She looked at Ash. "…but I'm sure it's not any co-incidence that you're the one who caught under mistletoe with me" added Serena in her same soft and polite voice. Ash wanted to protest but Serena beat him in this. "And…It's not that you're nothing in comparing to Calem. You're kind and crystal clear hearted person Ash" said Serena. "Also cute and hot too…" Serena added seductively. Ash gulped.

With a giggle Serena again leaned beside his face and put her cheek against his. Lightly she planted a kiss on his cheek and then moved a little forward and brushed her lips gently on his ear. "Kiss me …" she whispered sweetly. "…or let me kiss you" she added but this time seductively. She can feel that Ash was lightened up a little. She again looked into Ash's eyes and won his attention. Slowly she leaned again and didn't stop until their lips met. The distance between their lips was completely covered. Serena can feel that Ash was shivering and making some small moment, so she move in a little more and gently tug on his arm signaled him to move closer. And finally, their lips parted. Serena continued to staring into Ash's eyes to found that he was really nervous but still successfully won his attention once again. Serena tilted her head almost 9-10 degrees as she leaned into Ash again. But again Ash didn't responded caused Serena to frustrate a little. She mentally sighed as she parted again. And once more she leaned hoping that this time Ash gave response, but again…He didn't respond. Serena was enough frustrated now to kill the boy in front of her but she maintained her calm because she knew that Ash was into kiss as he was accepting her kiss without any problem. _Probably he is just nervous. _She tried few times more finally succeeding when Ash responded. When Ash responded to her kiss by opening his mouth a little, she started to kiss him more softly and passionately. After some seconds Serena decided to make the kiss more memorable and interesting by putting her both hands on his chest. She started to think about happy things to make things more intense. She then brought her arms up slowly and wrapped them around his neck gently to show her passion for him while continue to kiss him. Ash responded to this by putting his hands on her waist and tightens his grip as their kiss continued.

But still somewhere, Ash was still not sure if whatever he was doing right or not. Serena felt it as this kiss wasn't what she hoped it'd be she started to give him signals. Whenever he did something she liked, like holding her waist tight, pulling her closer to him, deepening of kiss and many more, she let him know. Whenever Ash held her tighter or pulled her closer, she responded by holding him closer. Whenever he smoothly ran his hand on her back and waist, she melted into his arms. And whenever she deepened the kiss she moaned softly. She did her best to show him that he was getting it right. She was assuring him that it's fine and nothing was wrong and somehow Ash got it. He parted once again and looked into Serena's eyes. They were shining brightly which Ash found very attractive. His emotions started to take control over him.

And their lips met once again…

But this time it was Ash who kissed Serena. Serena was surprised by it but returned it gladly. She ran her finger softly in his hairs only to encourage him to deepen the kiss. Ash moved his hands from his waist to his back and from back to her hairs. He slowly ran his fingers into her scalps only to turning on Serena more and more. He then pulled her to add more pressure. Serena completely melted in the kiss and started to moan more and more.

"Ooooooo..! Seems like someone is enjoying the moment so much" Ash and Serena quickly parted their lips as they were blushing deep crimson.

**What do you think about this one guys? I hope you all enjoyed it. Leave a review and if you want me to write one-shot on your ideas, then you're more than welcome. Just be sure to tell me. See you next time guys.**

**~Mysterious Pokémon Master**


	13. Chapter 13-1

**One-Shot 13: End or the new beginning?**

**A sweet and cute idea I got in past few days. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**-**"So…" Ash turned around to face his two friends. "It's time for our partition…" a hint of sadness can be felt from him.

"Ash…" a small blonde girl Bonnie hugged Ash's legs. "…Don't go please. I want you to stay with me, please Ash" Bonnie begged as tears form in her eyes. With a sigh Ash sat on his knee.

"I also wanted stay with you guys but I can't Bonnie. I'm pokémon trainer and I want to continue my journey throughout world to become a pokémon master…" Ash told calmly. "…beside this, I also have family Bonnie. You know, whenever I went on a journey mom always smiles and keep encouraging me, but only I know the pain behind this. Mom suffered a lot after my departure from home and I don't want to make her suffer more" Ash said. He placed his hands on Bonnie's face and used thumbs to wipe the tears.

"Stay strong Bonnie…" Ash said a little energetically. "...if you can't then how you'll find a perfect wife for your brother?" Ash added jokingly.

"For take care of him…" Bonnie completed for Ash with a bright smile. All three friends started to laugh.

"So… Bye?" Clemont questioned. Ash glared at him.

"Never say bye to your friends Clemont" said Ash. Clemont nodded in agreement. Both teenage then opened their arms and embrace each other in a friendly hug.

"Attention passengers, the train to Lumious Airport is about to arrive" an announcement was heard. Ash looked back and found that a train was arriving at the station. He turned back to face his friends smiling but his expression suddenly changed. He become sad and looked at floor.

"Let's go Pikachu…" Ash turned around.

"Pikachu…" Pikachu grabbed Ash's pant not wanted to go, not yet. But Ash wasn't going to do it, it only make him feel bad. Ash was waiting with his friends for train from quite a while, wanted to spend some last precious moment with them, but his wish was cancelled when one of them wasn't there. The last friend of him, or we can say childhood friend on whom he developed a small crush (although he is too dense to understand the feeling), Serena.

With the hope to see his best friend for last time in Kalos, he waited too much but now when she hasn't arrived Ash lost the hope of her to come.

"I thought at least she come over here to say good bye…" said Ash while looking at the floor as he continued to walk towards his train.

"Pikachu" Pikachu snapped Ash out of his trance by hopping suddenly over Ash's shoulder.

"Huh? What is this Pikachu?" Ash asked with a curious look.

"Pikapi…Pikachu Pikapi Pika Pikapi Pikachu" Pikachu said only to increase the sadness of his friend.

"Please Pikachu… I already waited too much… You know it as well that how long I've waited to see mom again" Ash told Pikachu. Pikachu gave a defeated sigh.

…

"Clemont…Don't you think we have to stop him?" Bonnie asked politely rather worriedly. Clemont shook his head.

"No Bonnie…You know that we promised Serena…Doesn't matter if she failed but we have to keep our promise" Clemont explained to Bonnie. Bonnie turned her gaze from Clemont to Ash. Watching him sad was making her sad too.

"I hope we can do something…" Bonnie mumbled.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Just a little farther" said Serena as she was running towards the Subway in front of her. "I need to make it in time otherwise I'll lose Ash…" She mumbled to herself.

She increased her speed and finally managed to enter the subway station. She was breathing heavily but she doesn't have much time to waste. Quickly after a little rest she ran inside deeper in the station. After few minutes she located two familiar figures. One of them was a young blonde boy wearing his normal blue attire and a white bag pack with an Aipom arm. Next to him was his sister Bonnie. Both of them were looking towards the train in front of them. Without wasting much time Serena sprinted towards them.

"Clemont-Bonnie…" Serena started as she arrived near them. Both siblings turned around and about to say something when Serena interrupted them. "Where is Ash?" she asked completely concerned. Both Clemont and Bonnie looked at each other with a knowing look on each faces.

"Quick Serena…His train is about to go, he just walked up in train…" told Clemont.

"What?!" asked Serena in disbelief. The next thing she knew was that she was running towards the door of trains which were about to close. Suddenly she caught the glimpse of Ash. With more determination she increased her speed.

"Ash wait!" she yelled.

…

"Huh? Did I really hear something?" Ash asked from no one in particular to get a nod from Pikachu in response. Ash quickly turned around and walked towards the door of train again only to found that the train was already started and the door was closed. He took a glimpse of outside from the glass window but found no one…anyone he knows.

…

Serena stopped on her track and fell on her knees. She was panting badly due to running she done today but for what? Nothing, she got nothing from it. She continued to look at the train as it was going farther and farther every moment. She suddenly caught a glimpse of Ash, who was watching outside the glass window. She closed her eyes in attempt to control her tears but for no use. She lost him and now lost control over her emotions.

"Ash…" she mumbled within her breath as tears continued to roll down her face slowly. "I failed you…" she said to no one in particular. "I'm really sorry Ash…Please forgave me…" she continued.

"Please Ash…Don't leave me… I can't live without you, you are my whole world"

**To be continue**

**I hope you guys like that. Thanks for reading it and leave a review if you think I'm worth of it. I would be really grateful to you guys. See you next time…**

**~Mysterious Pokémon Master**


	14. Chapter 13-2

It's almost 10 years passed after that incident. Ash returned to Kanto and as expected after spending some time with his mom he went for another adventure. This cycle continued for several years and now Ash was on break. He was in Pallet now days staying with his mom and pokémons.

"It's so pleasant Pikachu…Isn't it?" asked the Pallet teen.

"Pikachu…" Pikachu nodded in agreement. A cool breeze blown by making the weather even pleasant. Ash ran his finger in his hairs with a pleasant smile. Continued to walk on the dirt path he then realize something…

"Where's my hat?"

Looking around he found that Pikachu was gone as well…

"Pikachu..!"

.

.

.

"Alright… So it's my final destination, I think so" said a blonde girl who just stepped out of train. She looked around only to found a new place… A whole new place for her. She took a deep breath and placed her fist on her chest.

"Finally… And this time I won't fail you" she whispered to herself before walking forward.

.

.

.

"Pikachu… Get back here. It is my hat" shouted Ash chasing Pikachu. But for nothing, he got response and now Pikachu was almost lost from his site. "Not again…" Ash snorted out.

.

.

.

"Thank you sir…" the girl responded sweetly and took the map. She then walk to a nearby bench in the park and sat on it. She took her bag beside her and suddenly a cool breeze blown caused her hat to fly away.

"Huh…" she looked forward and with a sweet smile she took her pokeball and threw it. "Delphox… Get my hat back, please" she commanded. As the pokeball hit the ground, a fire/physic type pokemon screamed before storming forward. She easily catch her trainers hat and using her physic powers she give that back.

"Thank you Delphox" she smiled and again concentrated herself in the map.

"Hmm… So it is a central park and…umm… I need to…"

.

.

.

Ash looked around and found himself in a big area surrounded by trees and small gardens. "Hmm… His best place to hide, Central Park" Ash said to himself and started to walk.

.

.

.

She looked around and found that her Delphox is not there anymore. With a concerned expression she stood up and started to look around. She knew that her Delphox is completely matured now and can take care of herself but still she was concerned. After the walk of almost a minute, she saw her Delphox with a small yellow pokemon. She ran toward her.

"Delphox…" she called her pokemon with a concerned voice. Delphox turned around and smiled at her trainer brightly making her trainer confuse. Wondering what she is smiling at her pokemon smiling at, she continued to move forward. And then she found the reason. She couldn't believe her eyes first.

"A Pikachu…" she said softly.

"Delphox…" Delphox said happily. Her trainer looked at her and then at Pikachu. She sat down and took the Pikachu in her hands. But something was wrong; Pikachu's face was hidden under a red cap. With a cute giggle, she took it off and looked at Pikachu. Pikachu looked at her, directly into her eyes and then at her Delphox. He didn't take long to identify them. He jumped from her hands into her lap. She giggled and took him into her arms. Pikachu then jumped from her arms and again took the cap and wore it. She giggled again and then looked at the cap. It was red with a white pokeball over it….

She stop giggling and now her whole concentration was on the hat. Her heart beat increased and she slowly took the cap. As she was taking the hat closer to her, she felt her cheeks burning. A sensational feeling ran through her body. Her smile widens.

"Excuse me…" she heard something. A husky, bold but pleasant voice. She could recognize it anytime. For how long she has waited to hear this voice again. Glistening tears rolled down her face as she clutched her eyes tightly. Her happiness was only increasing.

.

.

.

"C'mon man… Where did he go?" Ash questioned from himself. With a sigh he continued to walk. After few minutes he saw someone. Although Ash know everyone in Pallet Town but whoever he saw was different, maybe a tourist?

But Ash was still walking toward the same, cause he saw his Pikachu there.

He was enough close now to notice who was there. A Delphox? In Kanto? That means this tourist is from Kalos?

"Excuse me…" he said gently as he continued to walk forward. For an unknown reason, he was feeling weird. Weird but good. A sensual feeling was flowing through his nerves as he came closer to the young girl. He stopped in front of her.

She stood up, but her face was hidden under her hat. Ash heard a noise. The girl wiped tears under her hat.

"Hey, you alright?" Ash asked although he was feeling weird to ask. But he got no response.

He took a step closer. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you but this is my hat" said Ash.

"I know…" this time the girl responded. Not wanted to lose again, she looked up only to surprise Ash.

"No way… It can't be…" Ash was blacked out, his eyes widen at the scene. He couldn't believe his eyes. Am I dreaming?

The girl walked a step closer enough to make Ash blush. "Something never change, right?" She said softly and places the hat oh Ash's head.

"S-Serena…" he hardly managed to speak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Next thing she know was she was holding him tight, very tight that she don't want to let him go at any cost. For few seconds, she felt nothing but a warm feeling, and then she found herself blushing madly when his arms wrapped around her. Tears of joy rolled down her eyes. She tighten her grip and buried her face in his chest. She only managed to whisper "I missed you so much Ash…"

.

.

.

.

.

The sun was setting and Ash was walking on the dirt path in the park towards the exit. But he was not alone this time, he had company of his old friend. Usually Ash never felt weird walking with a girl but he was feeling now. And he know why he was feeling this way, he was no longer a ten years old kid. He was mature enough to understand that what this feeling is. He was in love with his companion, Serena. And now he know why it hurt him so much when he left Kalos.

"So…" Serena began. "How is everything going?" she asked.

"Uh…It's fine, I guess" replied Ash. "What about you?"

"I'm fine as well, thank you" she softly spoke. Not again… This voice, was melting him. How long he waited to hear it again. He started to sweating from nervousness. "You alright, Ash?" Serena asked worriedly.

Ash took a deep breath. "Yeah… I am fine" and they continued to walk together. But what both of them weren't noticing was that each of them was trying to get close to each other and it did not take long for them to realize that their arms were touching each others. A current flow through Ash's body and he wanted to pull his arm back, but then his maturity gave him better suggestion. Ash took a deep breath and let his arm touch Serena's. After a few minutes he found that his arm was wrapped by Serena's arm. He was feeling the smooth and tender skin of her. His smile widen and a small blush appeared on his face.

.

.

.

.

.

Serena was noticing something. Walking in a pleasant environment, beautiful sunset with her crush so close and cool breeze was blowing unstoppably. It was not that. She was looking at some beautiful flower nearby. What she missed was that Ash noticed it.

Ash stopped in the way. He walked towards the flower bed. He sat on his knee and take brief look of all flowers. He found the rises most attractive, from fiery red to rare blue colors. Serena looked at him with confusion. "What are you doing Ash?" she asked. But Ash did not reply. He sniffed them all and then placed his hand around the bottom of the rose. He took it.

"Ash… This garden does not belong to you" she said softly as she witnessed Ash picked up those rose. "Ash, you were not supposed to do that" Serena said in disappointment.

Ash walked back to Serena with the roses still in his hand. "Well, I saw one of my friends doing this so… I thought I will try it by myself also" with that Ash moved his hand forward leaving Serena shock. She couldn't believe the gesture she was receiving from Ash. "Hope you like it…" Ash said with confidence as he was scratching back of his head. Serena's face turned red as the rose as she took it.

"I…I-uh…" she was speechless.

The silence was killing Ash. "Um… If you don't like it, I'm sorry…" but for his surprise Serena hold the rose closer to her chest. With a pleasant smile, she took a step closer to Ash. Ash was confused as well as nervous.

"Now, it is my turn to make you speechless" she placed her hands on both side of Ash's face and pressed her lips against his. The two kissed for felt like eternity, although it was Serena who was kissing. It was just started for Ash when he felt Serena pulled herself back.

"What you have to say now?" asked Serena with a wink. Ash was speechless, looking in the eyes of Serena passionately. His face become redder then the rose he gave to Serena.

"That was amazing Serena…" he managed to say. Serena giggled at his expression. There was a silence now.

"So, there is something I have to ask you from a long time" Ash began breaking the silence.

"Go on, you have my attention" said Serena.

"Um… Will you go out with me?" asked Ash looking at the ground. Serena's eyes widen and the rose fell from her hand. Assuming that after the kiss he has received moment ago she will probably accept his offer and him as well but now noticing it…

"I should not ask that… I'm sorry Serena" Ash apologized. But for his surprise Serena was smiling brightly. "I would love to Ash… I love you Ash" she declared and hugged him. Ash was taken aback but quickly gains his balance. He returned the hug and a smile formed on his face as well.

Smile showing the satisfaction both of them got now after a long period of time… They know they have confessed their love…


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Perfect Boyfriend**

**-**It was a nice weather in Lumious City, a perfect weather for old friends to hangout. And that's what happening there as a young blonde girl named Serena was sitting in a café with her old friend Shauna.

"You know Serena? I was wondering something…" said Shauna who was stirring her drink from straw. She waited for few minutes but got no reply. She asked again "Serena… I was wondering something, if you are hearing" and this time she looked up at her. And she was right. Serena was not pairing attention on her. She then looked at the direction Serena was looking at. But she was not surprised when she found her staring at Ash, who was on counter.

"Hey Serena! YOU know? You have got him as boyfriend finally, then why you stop acting like that it's going to be your last meeting with her?" this caused Serena to break her trance. She looked at Shauna with a blank face.

"Hey… That was rude" she said.

"And ignoring me? Wasn't that rude?" questioned Shauna and Serena got silent. She sighed.

"Alright, fine…Sorry" she said.

"Yeah-yeah… And I forgive you" said Shauna. And then there was a little silence between two of them. Shauna was the one to break the silence.

"Hey Serena… I was thinking…Like just thinking…You know thinking… I didn't intend to hurt your feelings or opposing your choice but…"

"You ever gonna ask it?" Serena interrupted her. Shauna chuckled nervously.

"Well, I was wondering what qualities you found in Ash that you started to like him so much" questioned Shauna. Serena didn't respond but looked at her blankly. After some seconds she looked back at her drink and smiled a little.

"If I were you, I would chose him on the basis of some necessary points of relationship" said Shauna.

"Ahm… And what are they supposed to be?" asked Serena.

"Well… I would be sure that he call me 'baby'" she started as Serena listened.

"…Kisses me like he really means it…" Serena nodded.

"Holds me like he never intend to let me go…"

"Never even thought of cheating or lying…"

"Wipes my tears whenever I cry…" she said.

"That's it?" asked Serena. Shauna looked at her. Serena giggled a little…

.

.

.

.

Serena, Ash and Shauna, all of them were walking. It didn't took long when Ash was now battling with a trainer and Serena and Shauna were watching them while sitting on the nearby bench and giving their pokemons some food to eat.

.

.

.

"So… You know. Ash got all the qualities you have told me yet" said Serena. "…He is even better then you can ever thought" she added caused Shauna to look at her curiously. Serene got what Shauna wanted to know now.

"Well…" she started as Shauna listened carefully ever word.

"…HE always calls me baby…" she started as she looked at Ash battling another trainer.

"… He holds me like he never wanted to let me go…"

"…He kisses me like he meant every moment of it…"

"…He never let me cry… wiping my tears is far away silly…" she giggled.

"…He is not scared of letting his friends know how he felt about me…" and it was there she stopped leaving Shauna in a brief silence for a while.

"That's it? Nothing else?" asked curious Shauna. Serena shook her head.

"It's just that…" she sighed.

"I know… I really do know that if he would have any problem, he will share it with me" she stood up and started to walk. Shauna followed her.

"I know… If there will be any problem, he would be always with me…" she stopped on her track.

"…doesn't matter how big problem he has" she said as a smile planted on her face again. She continued to walk forward.

"I know I cannot live without him… But still whenever I get angry at him…' she was heading towards a peach tree in front of her.

"…I always say I wouldn't talk to him anymore…" she giggled at the thought as Shauna listened curiously.

She was now under the peace tree…Looking at the pleasant sight in front of her; just ahead of her was the view of city, a very pleasant scene in evening.

"So… What's the matter?" asked Shauna. Serena sighed.

"Well…" she begins again.

"… I know he will never cheat me…" she said.

"…but whenever I see him with another girl… I got jealous" she admitted as she saw Ash with that trainer, shaking their hands. "…and ask him 'Is that girl was nice than me?'

"…I know he will never leave me alone…but keep asking would he be there for me always?" she said.

"All of this just because of a simple reason…that I love him more than myself…and can't lose him" she said. Now there was a brief silence between them. Both of friends were looking at the pleasant scenery and smiling through their hairs.

"Hey baby…! What are you doing?" now from somewhere came Ash holding her from behind. Serena was shocked for once but smiled when realized that it was Ash.

Shauna looked at them as she witnessed few qualities getting proved.

"It's nothing Ash…" she said and put her hands on his. "We were just talking…" she admitted. Ash then tightens his grip and hugged her from behind. Serena's smile increased with every moment passing.

After a while…

"Hey Ash, can I ask you something?" asked Serena.

"Sure thing my love…." said Ash. Serena just giggled and put her one hand on his cheek in the same position from before. She then remembered the girl Ash was battling before.

"That girl was really nice, right?" asked Serena with a disappointed look. Ash released Serena as he was a bit sad from the statement. He turned her around with a quick move.

"No one is better than you for me Serena…" he said quietly ash Serena hugged him tightly, pleased from the answer.

.

.

.

Ash, Serena and Shauna were now walking back as the sun was almost settled down by now.

.

.

.

And there came the most horrible thing for Serena.

"Hey handsome…" said a hot girl now came from somewhere with her few friends. "You free tonight?" she asked as she was trying to come closer to him.

"Uh… Yeah… I guess" he replied nervously. Serena got sad at the moment and left the place without saying any word, although Shauna noticed her and went before her.

.

.

.

"Hey Serena…" she said. But Serena pretended like she was not hearing. She was really sad, Shauna can felt that. "You said that Ash would never cheat on you, right?" said Shauna.

Serena did not reply to her question.

"You shouldn't worry about it… I am sure nothing will happen to him" Shauna tried to assure her. Serena sighed as few slight tears rolled down her cheeks.

.

.

.

And once again…

"Serena… Why did you leave me behind there?" asked Ash and put her hand on her shoulder. But Serena shrug his hand off in anger.

Ash blankly looked at her. He sighed.

"I don't want to talk to you anymore…" said Serena in anger. Ash then stepped forward and again held Serena in his arms from behind.

"I do not know what I have done to you that you suddenly get angry at me… But you know… I really can't see you sad like this. I am sorry" said Ash trying to apologize.

It affected Serena a bit but not enough to make her feel like before. He then let her go and turned her around.

"Well… I actually got an invitation from that girl back there for a nice party. And I took the pass from her…" said Ash. Only to make Serena even sadder.

"…But I rejected her offer because I wanted to go with you… Only with you and I gave those passes back to her" he said.

"…and I do remember that you wanted to go for a nice movie so I brought two tickets…for just two of us…sorry Shauna…and was wondering if you would like to come with me…" this caused Serena to look at him with glittering eyes.

"…but look like I have got no option else giving these tickets to someone" said Ash with a sadder look.

"Ash…" Serena spoke softly. She took his hand in her hand. "I am really sorry for yelling at you" she apologized. "It's just that when I saw that girl getting closer to you…" she said and sighed.

"I just can't accept losing you from some other girl Ash… I got jealous and walk away" she said and hugged him softly.

"Sorry Ash… I promise it would not happen again" she said and let Ash go to kiss his cheek softly and slowly but pleasantly.

"So what about the movie? I really would love to go with you…Only with you…" said Serena as she locked her eyes with Ash's eyes.

"Ash stared into blue sapphire eyes as they attracted him towards her. As he looked a bit down, he couldn't control himself from leaning forward to kiss his girlfriend passionately which she returned gladly by wrapping her arms around his neck slowly.

About Shauna… Who was watching and witnessing everything got only one statement…" Sure Ash is a perfect boyfriend for Serena…"

**Thanks for reading this one-shot. Tell me what you think about it in reviews. New ideas are welcome…But be sure to give me a brief detail of it. Anyway, thanks once again. See yo next time guys…Just do not forgot to review it.**

**~Mysterious Pokemon Master**


	16. Chapter 15-1

**Chapter 15.1 Stockholm Syndrome Part 1**

**Hello friends. Mysterious Pokemon Master is here with another one-shot for you. Hope you like it. Make sure to leave a review after reading it. Thanks a lot.**

* * *

Darkness. There was darkness everywhere. As far as you look you can see nothing but darkness. Our hero Ash Ketchum was trying to escape this place but for nothing. He was doing it from a long time but he was still stuck here.

But there is always a way when you cannot see it.

And to prove it, here come an angel.

Far away can be seen light and it was only growing. Ash ran towards the light. He continued to run. He then noticed a figure. A figure of girl, maybe, but getting close to it. Yes it was a girl. That girl who move her hand forward. Ash cannot see her but can sense it that she is trust worthy. He gave his hand in her hand and she pulled him, pulled him out of his torment as the light glow brightly that it was very hard to see anything.

"Hey, wake up. Wake up boy" a voice heard. A sweet voice. Was that a girl? Ash started to open his eyes. "Huh. Thank god that you are fine" she said. The vision was blurry but Ash can see that...

"Sapphire? Are these, sapphire? They are so beautiful..." Said Ash as he slowly force himself to open his eyes. And he did it. As soon as his eyes opened completely he can saw that a girl was looking at him. But why she seemed to be nervous?

Wait a minute... Is she blushing? Blushing for what?

He started to stand to sit correctly.

"T-Thank you" he heard again the girl saying.

"Huh?" He looked at her and this time she can be seen correctly. The blue sapphire he saw before was not sapphire literally, but they were eyes of the girl sitting beside him. "So beautiful..." He mumbled but she listen him. She broke the eye contact.

"Are you alright? I mean feeling well?" She asked. Ash nodded and continuously looked at her.

"Who are you? Are you an angel?" Ash asked. His voice seems to be innocent and a simple question changed into a compliment.

The girl blushed again. "I'm Serena" she replied in same innocent tone as Ash.

"Oh... Thanks for saving me, Serena" said Ash and smiled at her.

"It's alright... You do rest for a while.. Uh... What's your name?" She asked.

"Ash...Ash Ketchum" he replied.

"Okay... Get it. Now Ash you rest for a while, I'll bring water for you" said Serena. She stood up and walked where she put her and Ash's bags.

"He is cute..." She mumbled to herself and giggled a little with a slight blush still on her cheeks.

Now that Serena has gone Ash got time to check his surroundings. He looked around and found himself in a cave. A very small cave. He looked outside the cave and found that it was raining. He then turned his attention to the certain blonde and his only companion right now, Serena. He got lost into her.

"Here… Take it" said Serena and handed over her water bottle to Ash. Ash snapped out of his day dream.

"Thanks" he took the water bottle. Serena then walked towards the entrance of cave. Ash meanwhile opened the bottle and drank a little water. While drinking he again looked at her. As a result, a little water got into his nose and some over his shirt. He started coughing. Hearing this Serena rushed back to him.

"What happened? You alright?" she quickly took her handkerchief and wiped the water from his face. "You should be careful about it Ash" she said worriedly.

When Ash got himself back he again looked at Serena. "Thanks Serena…" he said. He again looked into her eyes again and Serena did same, not intentionally. "Your eyes are so beautiful…" said Ash. Serena blushed and this time Ash blushed himself.

"Thank you Ash…" she replied softly.

A little while later both of them were sitting beside each other talking about things.

"So… Why did you come here Ash?" asked Serena.

"Huh? Me? Oh well… You know. Me and my friends decided to have a nice weekend so all of us came here. Nothing to be surprised that we lost" said Ash. Serena listened to him. "And being me… I lost too" he said and Serena giggled.

"Things happen…" she quietly replied. "So what you gonna do now? I mean would you look for them?" asked Serena, a little worried expression she has.

Ash stood up. "Yup… I need to find them. After all, we all came together here" said Ash.

"Oh… I understand" said Serena, but her voice was not that sweet as it was before. It felt a little sad to Ash.

"You alright Serena?" asked Ash. But Serena didn't reply. She stood up and walked back to her bag. Ash only looked at her. What happened to her now? Should I talk about it? Well, let's see what is bugging her.

He walked behind her. "Serena… You seems to be sad. What actually happened? Did I said something wrong?" Serena looked at Ash. She shook her head.

"Nothing you should worry about" she replied. Her voice was as dull as before.

"Oh Serena…" he mumbled.

A while later Ash and Serena were again sitting together. Ash looked at Serena who was still seems to be sad. He offered her something to eat as they haven't eat anything since they have met. Hopefully, Serena agreed to it and Ash bought some snacks from his bag. He then gave them to Serena who quietly ate it and shared with Ash as well.

It wasn't long when it started to getting dark. "Guess we need to fire up a little. Do you have anything useless which we can use?" asked Ash. She nodded. She walked to her bag and brought some of it. Ash looked throughout the cave and found some wooden sticks to fire up. "It's been a long since I have done campfire" said Ash as he started to fire up the wooden sticks. Serena quietly looked at him as he continued to fire up the wooden sticks and other things. Should I let him go? Should I make him stay with me for a while? Or should I make him stay with me forever? Serena went into deep thoughts.

A little while both Ash and Serena were sitting together on a rock near the fire. They haven't spoke anything since they talked last time. It was started to get really late and both of them were feeling drowsy. They already put their sleeping bags outs. Where Ash was not that much sleepy, Serena was feeling too sleepy that she even didn't realized when she fell asleep on the shoulder of Ash. A little later Ash felt that something is on his shoulder. On looking there he found that Serena was sleeping on his shoulder. He smiled at her. Het shook her a little.

"Serena? Serena wake up… You are supposed to sleep in sleeping bag not on my shoulder. Serena" he tried but for no use. She was into deep slumber. Ash also no want to ruin her sleep. She was looking so pleasant to him in the light of fire. Ash then stood up and make Serena stand up as well. He then tried to walk with Serena but that was pretty difficult for him to do with not ruining Serena's slumber. He has nothing in mind so he simply carry her in his arms and walked to where they have set their sleeping bags. Now another challenge how to make her sleep in sleeping bag? He got nothing in mind so he decided something else. He lay down Serena on her sleeping bag and put his sleeping bag just next to hers. He then brought a pillow from his bag and put it down Serena's head. He then brought covers and cover her.

"Good night, Serena" he said and stood up. He stretched his arms and the yawned as well. "Now where should I sleep?" he questioned himself. He looked around and found that the rock they were sitting on. It was a good place to sleep just beside it. Ash went there and lies down on the ground and went into his own slumber.

In midnight Serena woke up. She felt comfortable and when she looked what she was lying over, she found two sleeping bags and a pillow.

"Where it had come from?" she questioned. She then realized that Ash wasn't there. "Ash… Where did he go?' she asked worriedly. "No, he can't leave me like this. After years I have got such a nice company and he left me like that? No, I will find him and take him back with me. I will make him stay with me no matter what. I want him, I want a friend like him in my life. And what if we grew closer?" here she stopped. She got too far with her emotions that she cannot control herself. She then took a deep breath and again thought of it. "Growing closer? But… I don't know. Well… He is cute and funny, and he seems to be nice guy" she shook her head. "Stop thinking this Serena… You have to find him first" she said with a determination. It was when she heard someone breathing heavily. She turned to the direction and found that Ash was lying there, sleeping peacefully. As soon as she saw him, she took a deep sigh. "Thank god you are here… But what are you doing here" with that she stood up and went to him. She sat next to him and started to shake him

"Ash… What are you doing here? Why are you sleeping here? You have your sleeping bag to sleep in. Ash… You hearing me?" she tried like Ash but got nothing. He sure was heavy sleeper. "Fine then…" she turned around. She tried to make him stand up. Not so easy because he was a little heavy for her. When she successfully make him stand up she put his one arm around her neck and her one hand around his back. She then lead him where she was sleeping before. She made him lay down there where he quickly made himself comfortable. She giggled at the sight. "He look very cute when he is sleeping" she said and lay down next him where she was sleeping before. "Good night Ash…" she said quietly before going back to sleep. Not before feeling Ash's arm around her. A smiled formed on her face.


	17. Chapter 15-2

**Chapter 15.2 Stockholm Syndrome Part 2**

**Welcome back friends. I'm here with second part of the short story series of One-Shot Series, Stockholm Syndrome. Hope you guys like it. Now enjoy reading it,**

* * *

"Ash… What are you doing here? Why are you sleeping here? You have your sleeping bag to sleep in. Ash… You hearing me?" she tried like Ash but got nothing. He sure was heavy sleeper. "Fine then…" she turned around. She tried to make him stand up. Not so easy because he was a little heavy for him. When she successfully made him stand up she put his one arm around her neck and her one hand around his back. She then lead him o where she was sleeping before. She made him lay down there where he quickly made himself comfortable. She giggled at the sight. "He looks very cute when he is sleeping" she said and lay down next him where she was sleeping before. "Good night Ash…" she said quietly before going back to sleep not before feeling Ash's arm around her. A smiled formed on her face.

The very next morning. Sunlight strike its dim light just over Serena's face causing her to wake up from her beautiful slumber. After a long time she got such a beautiful sleep. The reason was lying just next to her, Ash Ketchum. She met him just for one day and she got a bond with him like she did not have with anyone else. She has no idea if Ash does like her in that way but she knew that she like him, like him very much. She like him more than herself or anything else in the world.

She opened her eyes only to get pleased by a pleasant sight. Ash was still sleeping and Serena couldn't control herself as she put her hand on his cheek. She giggled quietly at him. She then made herself comfortable in his arms and hide herself in his chest. She held him with her hands around his torso and smiled brightly. But then a thought came in her mind. What he wake up right at the moment? What if he saw her doing this? She cannot let it happen so she let him go, with an unpleasant mood, she stood up walked towards the entrance of the cave. The rain has stopped now and everywhere was greenery, a very pleasant sight. She took a deep breath and stretched her arms as cool wind hit her face.

Meanwhile, Ash also started to wake up by now. He slowly opened his eyes. He then stood up to sit and looked around to found himself on a sleeping bag. His mind was blank for a while as he looked everywhere. He remembered that he was sleeping away then how he end up here? He thought for a while. He again looked everywhere getting clues, he combined them. He started to felt his cheeks burning when he got to a result. "I was sleeping with girl?!" he questioned with a deep crimson blush.

A while later when both of them were completely woke up, they were now completely fresh for their adventure today. They left the cave and went towards the forest ahead of them. Both of them were walking together when something came in Serena's mind.

"Where are we going Ash?" asked Serena. Ash looked at her.

"To find my friends... I need to go, sure they would be worried for me" said Ash as they continued to walk. Serena continued to look at him when her pleasant smile faded. She again looked forward but Ash didn't notice it. "Where are you going?" asked Ash.

"Uh...With you, I guess" said Serena. Ash stopped dead in his track. He looked at her.

"What do you mean by going with me?" asked Ash. Serena looked back at him. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't know..." She replied and continued to walk as Ash continuously looked at her. He had to run before her when he got his sense back.

It was almost noon now. Ash and Serena were doing lunch, eating fruits and saving snacks and other things they had for emergency. This is when Ash, for the first time in the day noticed Serena. Quietly eating her lunch, Ash continued to stare at her face. He looked at her sapphire blue eyes and got lost in them for a while, felt like eternity. He continued to stare at her until he decided to discuss of what they left before.

"Hey Serena..." said Ash. Serena gave him her attention. "You know... I was wondering, last night you suddenly got silent and when I asked about it, you didn't tell me. Mind telling me what actually happened to you that time?" Ash asked directly. Serena looked at him blankly. Am I dreaming or really Ash remember all of it?

"Well..." she began. "As I told you before... It's nothing you should worry about" she said quietly. "So... Stop asking me this" she said but with a sad expression. She really loved the moment when Ash asked the reason for her being sad. He sure is the best person I have ever met in my life. She thought.

"Uh..." Ash wanted to try again but stopped himself. "So... What you going to do next?" asked Ash. Serena again looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" asked Serena.

"i mean... Where you going next? Sure you won't go with me all the way to my home" said Ash with a slight chuckle. Serena looked at him.

"You have doubts?" she said with a cute smile. Ash looked at her blankly,

"What do you mean? You have something in your mind. What is it? Tell me quickly" said Ash curiously.

"You really want to know?" asked Serena. Ash nodded in agreement. "Well then... I really liked your company last day and I decided that... Well I came here alone but now when I met you, I would be with you, if you don't mind" she explained. Ash looked at her blankly again. "Do you mind it?" she asked.

"Sure I do not... But for how long?" asked Ash. Serena didn't replied but giggled cutely. Ash got annoyed at this. "C'mon... Tell me" he said. "You'll find it soon" Serena giggled again. "Fine then..." said Ash annoyingly. Serena continued to giggle at his childish antics.

A while later, both of them again hit the path, walking beside each. There was silence between them from the time they left their last stop. Where Ash was focusing on finding his friend Serena was deep in thoughts. She really had nothing in her mind that how to stop Ash. And she had to do something quick or she would lose Ash forever. But what to do? Maybe asking him for staying directly? But what if he rejected or gets freaked out? I don't know... He seems to be a nice person but I do not know him that much. What to do then? Maybe I should try at least. If it worked then... She started to blush as she thought her and Ash together. She smiled. Ash noticed it.

"You alright Serena...?" asked Ash. Serena's trance broke and she looked at Ash. She was really deep into her emotions that she even didn't realized what was going with her. She continuously looked at Ash as Ash did the same. As the time passed and Serena didn't break her stare, Ash started to get afraid of her. "S-Serena..." he said slowly. But Serena was deep into her emotions and lost control of herself when she suddenly wrapped him in her arms and hugged him, hugged him tightly, very tightly. Ash was taken aback by surprise. He didn't expect this type of gesture from Serena. He gulped, his face was covered by sweat and his heart started to beat faster and faster, the speed he never felt before. He felt his cheeks started burning and his blood was like about to get out of the veins and arteries anytime soon. He was almost about fell. He felt his body started to melt; he felt like his legs has become jelly. He was nowhere near the term called comfortable. But Serena was not in mood of letting him go that easy. She was deeply affected by Ash that she lost her control. He started to take steps back until he felt he got support of a tree. He felt way too comfortable when he got the support. He started to breath heavily. Hardly after some minutes, he got his strength back, enough to speak.

"W-What are you d-d-doing S-Serena?" he asked, stuttering in the process. He was way too nervous.

"I love you Ash..." she said softly and rested her head against his chest. Ash lost his consciousness.

* * *

**So, what do you think of this one guys? Hope you like it. Leave a review. It would encourage me for sure. Oh and one more thing, I'm really grateful to you friends, for your support that this whole One-Shot Series has reached over 18,500+ views. Thanks a lot guys, for your support. Any request from you, tell me in PM. I would be sure to do it. Oh and a question, should I cotntinue this small seires of Stockholm Syndrome or stop it here? Tell me in review. Thanks a lot... Until next time**

**~Mysterious Pokémon Master ;)**


	18. Chapter 15-3

**Chapter 15.3 Stockholm Syndrome Part 3 (Final)**

**Hello everyone. I am back here with another chapter of the short series Stockholm Syndrome. And this one is last.** **Enjoy reading it.**

* * *

"You alright Serena...?" asked Ash. Serena's trance broke and she looked at Ash. She was really deep into her emotions that she even didn't realized what was going with her. She continuously looked at Ash as Ash did the same. As the time passed and Serena didn't break her stare, Ash started to get afraid of her. "S-Serena..." he said slowly. But Serena was deep into her emotions and lost control of herself when she suddenly wrapped him in her arms and hugged him, hugged him tightly, very tightly. Ash was taken aback by surprise. He didn't expect this type of gesture from Serena. He gulped, his face was covered by sweat and his heart started to beat faster and faster, the speed he never felt before. He felt his cheeks started burning and his blood was like about to get out of the veins and arteries anytime soon. He was almost about fell. He felt his body started to melt; he felt like his legs has become jelly. He was nowhere near the term called comfortable. But Serena was not in mood of letting him go that easy. She was deeply affected by Ash that she lost her control. He started to take steps back until he felt he got support of a tree. He felt way too comfortable when he got the support. He started to breath heavily. Hardly after some minutes, he got his strength back, enough to speak.

"W-What are you d-d-doing S-Serena?" he asked, stuttering in the process. He was way too nervous.

"I love you Ash..." she said softly and rested her head against his chest. Ash lost his consciousness.

Deep in the dark, a light appeared and started to glow brighter every second. As the vision started to become clear, Ash found himself to the place he had no idea of. But still he managed to found a familiar figure. As he moved closer the figure started to appear more clear and it was when Ash came to know it was non-other than Serena. He again became nervous as he moved closer to her. Don't know how but he managed to talk to her.

"Serena...?" he said, nervously but quietly. Serena turned towards him. She was seemed to be sad and within a second, her face bright up as she saw Ash. Her sadness replaced by a smile which was not leaving any soon.

"Ash...? Where have you been? Why did you left me alone?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his torso once again. But this time it was clear that she was looking for comfort, which she got when she surrender herself to Ash, hoping for Ash to accept her.

Unexpectedly, Ash accepted her as he wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug. He was not sure why he was doing this or how he was doing this. He lost control of his body, only his mind was working but the body was under control of someone else. He felt that his chest started to feel wet as he heard Serena sobbing in his arms. He then held her by shoulders and faced her. He carefully wiped tears from her face and for the first time, noticed her from so close. He then realized that why he was so attracted towards her sapphire blue eyes. They literally were so beautiful. But this time he observed her whole face as he started to fight back his emotions. He now realized how beautiful she was. There was no way he can let such a beautiful girl go that easy.

"Why did you left me alone Ash?" Serena asked again as there was a demand in her voice. Her voice was still trembling. It hurt Ash. Tears again started to form in her eyes as she thought of the fact Ash leaving him.

"Shhhh... Don't cry. It's alright. I'm here now and I will not leave you again... I promise" he tried to make her stop crying. He again wiped her tears and directly looked into her eyes as Serena did the same. It didn't take too long when Serena put her hand on Ash cheeks.

"Thanks Ash... Thank you for everything" said Serena softly. Ash couldn't help but smiled and nodded in agreement doesn't matter if he knew what he had done for her yet. "You're the best" she mumbled softly as she closed her eyes and leaned forward. Ash couldn't help but stare at her rosy pink lips until they were lost from her sight and touched his.

And then he was again covered by darkness. As soon as his lips came into contact with hers, the beautiful moment he was about to share with Serena disappeared somewhere with leaving nothing but darkness everywhere. He started to curse himself for not understanding this feeling before. How could he let go it when the beauty has came to his doorsteps by herself, surrendering herself to him for her whole life.

And then he started to feel like someone was hitting him on his cheek. But he can see no one. And then everything was started to suck by a portal as he tried to escape but could nothing as he got into it as , his eyes opened, a blur vision where he could see a blonde girl slapping his cheek lightly. As his vision became a little clear he found that she has a worried expression on her face.

"Ash... Wake up Ash. What happened to you Ash? Oh god! Why can't I control my emotions? Ash please wake up... ASH!" she did her best to make Ash gain his consciousness. And she succeed. Ash woke up. He tried to sit up and shook his head and looked at his companion.

"What happened? Where am I?" he asked with a little trouble. He looked around. "So that was a dream" said Ash with a little disappointment. When he completely was back to his normal, he looked at Serena. Her eyes were glistening with tears, tears of joy, joy seeing Ash fine as before. She wiped her tears.

"Thank you. Thank you so much god for listening to me" she mumbled. Ash looked at her with confused expression. Serena looked at him again. "Promise me you will never make me scare like that again" she said in trembling voice.

"I..." Ash wanted to say something but he has nothing in his mind. But he had no need to say anything now. Serena beat him in it as she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly, looking for the comfort. She let her emotions flow this time in the form of tears and sob on his shoulder. And once again, Ash felt the same thing what he felt when Serena hugged him for the first time. Only difference was that he can think about it this time. He was again getting nervous like before and covering himself with sweat. He then remembered his dream. His nervousness increased and Serena continued to sob in lack of comfort she want. He remembered how he was thinking of not letting her go. He had a chance now. But what if...

Ash shut his eyes tightly and with a sudden action wrapped his arms around her tightly leaving Serena in a big surprise. As Serena started to soak this entire thing happening at the moment, she hugged Ash tightly. Face just next to his, she was feeling wonderful. The most amazing feeling she had in her life. A smile formed on her face. Slowly she moved a little forward and brushed her lips lightly over his ear.

"Keep holding me like that Ash... It felt good Ash, so good" she said softly in his ears. Ash couldn't help but blushed as he heard it. He did what he was told. Serena started to melt in his arms as her grip started to lose. She just wanted to be in his arms forever. "Oh Ash..." she moaned.

After whatever happened between two of them, they couldn't help but keep thinking about it all the time. On one hand Serena was like happiest girl of the world, Ash was still soaking entire thing, the most beautiful moment of their life maybe? As they continued to walk beside each other they cannot help but observed that how close they were this time and keep getting close to each other. Where Serena was trying to have conversation with Ash, Ash was barely speaking from the time he admitted his feelings for her.

"Ash?" she began. But Ash didn't responded. With a sigh she continued. "Ash... I am extremely sorry for whatever I did back there" she said. Ash didn't respond but looked at her. "You know... I have no idea what was going through my mind that time. I don't know what is going through my mind right now. What I know that from the time I met you, I think I have got a bond with you, bond that I never had before with anyone else Ash. It is because of this bond that I do not want you to leave me Ash. And remember you asking me about my problem? Honestly, I never had any friend in my life before. I was alone from the beginning. I had no one in my life except my parents Ash. There was no one there for me when I needed. No one to support me in my life. I was so alone, feeling really bad. That's the reason why I came here to clear up my mind. But I had no idea that I would meet you. And when I met you... I came to realize that you are the whole thing I need in my life Ash. I want you in my life Ash. I don't want you to leave me like it. Ash please tell me... Would you leave me? Or would you stay with me forever in my life...? Ash answer me" Ash was completely blank after hearing all this. He had no idea that Serena feel this deeply about him.

"Serena..." he began slowly. "You know... I would love to stay with you, but I had to go. You know that my friends were looking for..." but he was stopped be Serena.

"Yeah... I know. You had to go. I forgot that you had a life as well. I really was being so selfish. Don't I?" she question. "Serena, I didn't..." but he was again stopped by her. "I know you have to go Ash. I understand it. It's nothing new for me. I was alone from a long time. I now can live like it...I guess" said Serena. Ash then held Serena's arm and turned her towards him.

"Serena... Listen to me..." this sudden action of Ash almost startled Serena.

"You know that I have to go from the time I have met you, guess I am feeling the same thing. When I first met you, I only wanted to go back to my friends. But the rain made me wait. I cursed that moment that time but now I am glad that the rain stopped me. It made me spend my time with you Serena. And all the moments I have spend with you yet, are maybe best moment of my life. But still, by the morning, I had this thing of getting back to my friends back. But there was something stopping me from this. Guess it is you Serena. As long as you had held me, I'm afraid I'm getting used to it Serena. I have no idea what you have done to me, but whatever it is, is the best thing ever happened with me. It's cause of you that I do not want to leave you now Serena. And honestly, if you keep holding me like this, I will never going to leave you Serena. All the life, I have been on my own. Yeah I have friends, but I do not have the bond with them like I have with you. I have always used light to guide me home Serena or wherever I wanna go. But now I'm wit you, alone, I'm feeling like there is nothing more I want in my life. I do not want to go anywhere now, I just wanted to be with you. I don't know what you have done with me, you have tied me or something like it, but I'm never going to leave you now. And all this because I think I have fell for you Serena. I am in love with you Serena... And I promise I will never leave you." His is where Ash stopped and took his breath. His confession was way too long and when he looked at Serena again he found he crying silently. Tears of joy were flowing through her cheeks.

"Serena..." Ash began again. "Would you come with me?" asked Ash. Wasting no more time, Serena quickly grabbed Ash by his collar, stood on her tip toes and pulled him into a sweet and innocent kiss as she let his lips capturing hers. Taken aback by surprise, Ash was completely in shocked. He took a little time to get everything into himself as he slowly moved his hands to her waist and pulled her closer to cover the distance between their bodies. A cool breeze blown by as Ash felt his cheeks burning too much. He was blushing deep crimson red as well Serena. After a while, when Serena get satisfaction, she let Ash go. She quickly wiped her tears and nodded in agreement.

"Yes...Ye I would love to go with you Ash" she said. Ash's face light up with a bright smile as Serena giggled at him cutely. "You will introduce me to your friends when we will find them as your girlfriend, right?"

* * *

**So... Everyone of you liked it. Don't you. Tell me about it in review. Also for the title why I used Stockholm Syndrome, I would like to tell you the idea writing this story came into my mind when I was hearing the song Stockholm Syndrome by One Direction. I really do like hearing it and continuously heard it whenever I was writing this story. I used it as title because this title completely suits this story, well I think so. Anyway... This was all for now. From now on I will publish stories of your interest. Tell me your ideas I would make use into stories. Oh and yeah... Nearly 19000 views. Really grateful for your support. Everyone of you surprised me. I never thought that I would make it that far when I published my first One-shot for the series One-Shot Amourshipping the Series. Keep reading and reviewing it. You have no idea how much it encourages a writer when he/she gets a nice review, until you're as writer as well. Anyway, That's all for now. See you soon. Thanks a lot...**

**~Mysterious Pokémon Master ;)**


End file.
